


My Little Sacrifice

by UYP



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Human/Monster Romance, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Size Difference, Slow Sex, Sweat, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: There's a rumor supposed of a mythical being called 'The Angel of Death.' It is said that whoever falls into the Underground and is successfully able to break the Barrier, disaster would soon wreak havoc upon the Surface.One day, out of pure curiosity, a human fell into the Underground and had successfully broken the Barrier, freeing all of the monsters. Soon the monsters and human-made a truce and lived together peacefully. All was going well...Until disaster had struck.With the curse of the Underground causing havoc on the Surface, you were forced to sacrifice yourself to save the world from destruction,  and since then, became the deity's pet.Just what does the god have in store for you?
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My Little Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again with another story for ya'll.
> 
> When thinking of what type of story I want to write, I've settled on making another Undertale story. The character I wanted to write about is the fluffy goat boy, Asriel Dreemurr in his 'God of Hyperdeath' form. But, with a little twist...
> 
> What if Asriel, is an actual god of destruction?
> 
> So... yeah. I basically turned that idea into an Undertale AU-ish, type of story of how Asriel Dreemurr is an ancient, legendary being from the Underground and how the humans would feel his wrath if the Monsters are freed from the Underground. I don't if there's already an AU for that out of the thousands that are already made, so I guess this is okay.
> 
> It is also a sacrificial story of how you (the reader) sacrifice yourself in order to save the humans and your monster friends. Yep, pretty outlandish stuff but I managed to make work into a story. I think.
> 
> I would also like to point out that, this story is now the longest piece I've put in here since my Mewtwo fic. Up by a good few thousands word I might add. I don't my average writing skills would put out something so big like this So, uh... it would really mean a lot if you took the time to kick back, relax and enjoy this long, smutty story about you and a thick goat god.
> 
> Also, thanks again to my beta readers for proofreading this story and helping out with its progress.
> 
> I think I've gone on quite enough. Anyways, enjoy the long read!

There once was a human named Y/N. Y/N (or in this case, you) is a young adult who fell into the Underground, a large region beneath the surface of the earth within Mt. Ebott, due to the curiosity of hearing said rumors and myths spread by the townsfolk.

The rumors go as follows. After the war that happened between humans and monsters long ago, the humans were victorious and sealed the Monsters away with a powerful magical Barrier, preventing them from reaching the outside world and were forced to return back to their daily lives in the Underground. But over time, six human children fell into the Underground one by one due to curiosity. While each of the children were taken care of by the Caretaker of the Ruins, they were soon killed off as they stepped foot upside the Ruins. After discarding the children’s bodies and putting them in their tombstones, Asgore, the King of the Underground, would harvest the human SOULS in capsules and keep them in order to break the magical seal of the Barrier. In order to break the magical seal, Asgore would need seven souls required to do so. And since he’s gotten six, all he needs is one more human SOUL. Soon, his people will once again reach to the Surface from being trapped inside the Underground for so long.

But that’s not all as far as rumors go, there’s also an urban legend in regard to Mt. Ebott and the monsters of the Underground. You see, there’s a supposed God called ‘The Angel of Death.’ It is a supposed geometric, divine being with large horns, colorful wings, and its body being sharp, and heart shaped.

Not much was said about the divine being since its identity is pretty much a mystery in the human public eye. But it is said that when the Monsters break the Barrier using the seven human SOULS and come to the Surface, the day of the reckoning would soon come, ending all human life and letting the Monsters take over the world.

But of course, those are just rumors and myths, you don’t know if they’re possibly true or not. Well, you thought wrong because curiosity got the better of you. You don’t know why, but the desire in wanting to know the mystery surrounding Mt Ebott drove you mad with peculiarity. So one day, you drove all the way to Mt. Ebott and head inside in the mountain to take a dangerously close look at the giant hole leading to the Underground, the source of all the rumors and myths spread by the townsfolk. But as you carelessly leaned forward on the slope, you felt your feet get caught onto a thorny vine, causing you to trip and fall straight first into the Underground. And thus, you unintendedly begin your journey in traversing through the Underground.

Now skipping all the unnecessary details to keep things short and interesting, your journey through the Underground was… interesting to say the least. A lot of the monsters you’ve encountered didn’t seem hostile despite being trapped in here for how many years. In fact, you were able to befriend them just by simply being nice to them. Over the course of your journey, you were able to befriend a goat mom, the skeleton bros, a royal guardswoman, an anime geek scientist, a robot with thick legs, and finally, the King of the Underground himself, Asgore.

When you meet Asgore for the first time, he seems more like a soft, fatherly goat who enjoys gardening rather than being a tyrant of a king. However, as you told him that you need to get out of the Underground, he seems… remorseful. Like he’s not prepared for what you and he are about to face.

So, you trailed behind Asgore, eventually following him to a room leading to the Barrier, the final door to leaving the Underground. From then, Asgore brings out the six capsules containing the SOULS of the six children who died in the Underground and asks if you are ready to fight him. With you SOUL being filled with determination, you strong nod. And with that the battle began.

The fight with him was tough to say the least. You dodged many of his fire attacks and his large trident. But, you are able to do enough damage to smack some sense into him, bringing him down to his knees. Being put into a weakened state he would then confess he was regretful in killing those children. In truth, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone in fact. He just wants to see his wife again and put an end to this ongoing war between humans and monsters.

Looking at you with regretful eyes, he would ask you to take his soul and leave the Underground. But you refused and instead showed mercy to him, which surprised him at first but soon showed respect towards you. After helping the king up to his feet and giving him some healing food, you’ve gotten on your journey, you’ve asked Asgore if you can use the acquired SOULS he got and your own to break the seal of the Barrier. The king was hesitant for a moment, worried that you might misuse the six human SOULS and actually cause damage to yourself, but he gave a firm nod in reply.

Honestly, you don’t know if this is going to work, but you’re all out of options in terms of figuring out ways to break the Barrier.

So, taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and concentrated, bringing your SOUL out from your chest, glowing bright red, filled to the brim with DETERMINATION. Asgore would then release the six human SOULS from their capsules as watched the hovering SOULS float their way towards yours, forming a circle around it. From then, the ground started to shake, your SOUL and the other six glowing brighter and brighter until…

The barrier was destroyed.

With the magical seal now broken, you brought your SOUL back to your chest and moved forward, exiting the Underground to finally see the light of day on the Surface. Now that you and the rest of the monsters from the Underground are free, you’d hope that humans would form peace with the monsters and to have a bright future waiting for them.

* * *

So... uhh… yeah. That’s the whole backstory on how you went into the Underground and freed the monsters from within. Honestly, you didn’t think that falling down a massive hole due to your stupid and curious nature would turn out of be you befriending a bunch of monsters and escaping the Underground with them. But hey, it all paid off in the end, I guess.

Over the past few months since you freed the monsters from the Underground, the humans and monsters live together in peace and harmony. At first, they were hesitant and a bit hostile in seeing them again after being trapped for so long. But over time they relented and got used to them being around and all in all, they enjoyed their company. Plus, that urban legend about that ‘Angel of Death’ thing about wreaking havoc upon the surface didn’t happen.

All was going well for you and your monster friends. That is… until disaster finally struck. It turns out that the myth was actually real, and boy did it show up at the most unexpected time.

You were just chilling in your room and all of a sudden, there’s a loud boom outside of the window. Shocked by the loud, sudden noise, you went over to your window to check it out. And your eyes widen at the sight of what’s going on outside.

The city outside is in utter chaos. The sky is all dark and gritty, explosions firing off left and right and the humans and monsters are panicking, running about in the streets trying to look for shelter, some of them evacuating to get as far away from the natural disaster. It is nothing that you’ve ever seen before in your life. The sight of the utter carnage happening outside your window is scary as hell, but also… fascinating. It’s like watching a bad car crash and you can’t tear your eyes away.

But, you broke out of your trance of watching the horrifying sight once you hear your phone ring. Getting away from the window, you quickly went over to your nightstand and grabbed your phone, looking to see Asgore is calling you.

Quickly answering, you bring your phone up to your ear and was met with a loud, panicking voice, making you wince a bit.

“Y/N! Are you alright!? You’re not outside are you?” The king said, his voice of worry and concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going out there?”

“To be honest, I don’t know what’s going on either. It was all nice and sunny today and then all of a sudden it became all dark and stormy. Plus, explosions have been going off in the cities and the people—” Asgore cut himself off as a sudden thought popped up in his head.

“Oh. Oh no…”

“What? What is it, Asgore?”

“Oh. I’ve feared this day would come…” Asgore dreadfully said, casing a heavy pit to form in your stomach.

“What is it!? Please tell me, Asgore!” You said, your voice full of panic.

“Y/N… have you heard of the myth regarding the ‘Angel of Death?” Asgore said, his voice eerily calm.

“U-uh… yeah! I’ve heard rumors spread by the townsfolk before I fell into the Underground. You think that what’s going on outside might have something to do with it?”

“Yes, I’m mostly sure about that. Legends says that if a human was able to breath the Barrier using the seven SOULS to free the monsters from the Underground, then disaster may strike.”

You let out a noise of complaint. “That just sounds more like a curse rather than a myth?”

As soon as you said that a loud boom sounded off very close to you, the shockwave caused your windows to break as the loud roaring winds invaded your room. Surprised by this, you quickly evacuated from the room and headed straight into the bathroom. You’re safe… for now.

“Y/N! Are you okay over there!?”

You let out a breath you’ve been holding. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just moved to the bathroom for better coverage. Anyways, I see what you mean by that with this being a disastrous myth. But is there any other way to put a stop to this chaos before it gets too out of hand?”

Asgore went dead silent, causing your heart rate to raise in fear, dread washing over your form. “Asgore…?”

“There… there is a way to stop it. But… you’re not going to like it…”

“I don’t care! Just, please tell me on how we can put a stop to this.” You hurryingly said. 

“Okay, okay.” Asgore took a deep breath before continuing. “In order to put a stop to this chaos, one must perform a ritual.”

“Okay…” You said, not sure how a ritual would stop of what it seems to be Judgement Day happening outside. But you let Asgore continue.

“And that ritual… has to be a form of a sacrifice.”

You felt your heart sink into your stomach as Asgore said that your mind trying to process what Asgore just said. “What…?” Was all that you can say.

“I know you’re trying to process all this, but please hear me out.” Asgore said reassuringly before continuing.

“To perform the sacrifice, one must give the ‘Angel of Death’ a gift. And that gift is the seven human SOULS. Six from the children who died in the Underground, and one who was able to break the Barrier.”

“S-so… what you’re saying is…:”

“Yes… I’m afraid so. You’re going to have to sacrifice yourself.”

You let a shaky breath, tears forming at the edge of your eyes as your body trembles with fear, your blood running cold for a moment.

“I… I know that this is hard for you to process all this. But you’re the only one who can do it. You have done so much good for my people and I hate myself for putting you into this. But… I don’t want to see anyone hurt and I want to put an end to this once and all. So… please, Y/N…”

You stayed silent, your mind running a mile a minute as you tried to find an answer. Would… would you really sacrifice yourself to ‘The Angel of Death’? Your immediate answer would be no as you don’t want to be a part of any ritual, especially if it’s towards a supposed God. But… with the way things are currently going on outside, of how the humans and monsters are protecting their loved ones and doing their best to stay alive, it looks like you don’t have a choice on the matter. You started this whole spiel, you might as well just finish it.

“Okay... I’ll do it.” You firmly said.

“Really? Are you sure you want to do this, Y/N?” Asgore said, making your decision is final.

You let out a heavy sigh. “Yes. I’m sure.”

You hear the king’s relieved voice on the other end of the line. “Thank you, Y/N. Many people will honor you for your sacrifice. Now, where would be a good place to start the ritual? Please tell me quickly cause time is not on our side!”

“There’s an altar at the farthest end of town. I’ll think it would be a good place to do the ritual.” You said confidently.

“Okay. I’ll tell Alphys to bring six SOULS over as well as tell the townsfolk to head over there to start the ritual. Meet me and the others over there as soon as possible. The people’s fates are in your hands, Y/N! Goodbye.”

The call then cuts off, leaving you in silence as you process what just happened.

“What did I get myself into? Why did my curiosity in wanting to know if the rumors are true lead up to this?” You bitterly told yourself, hanging your head low.

Your hands clenched into fists, trembling as tears fall down your face, dread flows through your veins. You’re not prepared for this sacrifice at all. In all honesty, you kind of want this ‘God’ to destroy your world. But... you don’t want to. You don’t want to see the people that you grew up with in this town as well as the friends you’ve made in the Underground get obliterated by disaster happening outside. But…

“Hah… I’m just gonna have to suck it up and get it over with. I’ve started this whole mess since I’ve entered the Underground. And now… I’m gonna put an end to it once and for all.”

Wiping away the tears from your face, you head out of your bathroom and straight downstairs and out the front door, quickly getting into the car.

Like it or not, you save a town to save, and possibly the rest the world.

* * *

Low, ominous chanting accompanied you as you made your way up to the altar, carrying your tense shoulders along the way.

The entire town saved Asgore and the others waited for you with their heads bowed in reverence. Your lone figure cut a path towards the worn, stone steps that would lead you upward. Despite your uncomfortable nature, you kept your head and chin up high, your eyes refusing to look anywhere but forward. Your feet carried you forward, your clothes flapping in the heavy winds. The humans and the monsters were on their knees, as if you were somewhat royalty.

As if you are a perfect gift for the ‘Angel of Death.’

You took a shuddering breath, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart from bursting out of your chest. While fear clawed its way up your throat, you refused to show any weakness. Asgore said that you are the perfect sacrifice since you’ve basically started this whole mess. So you might as well show devotion and willingness to give yourself up to save your town.

Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys stood at the base of the stairs. Each one of their faces shone deep remorse and also showed signs of loss. The urge that the monsters felt to protect you is intense. But they know you can take care of yourself.

Asgore waited until you stood before them, feeling a sense of pride blossoming in his chest at the confidence you’re showing. The king held his head high despite the shakiness of his hands.

You stood before Asgore and the others and waited.

Clearing his throat, the king raised his hand up in the air and the chanting from both the humans and the monsters slowly faded until silence followed around them.

“Y/N…” He began, working past the lump from settling in his vocal cords. “The reason for you coming here is that you are the selected sacrifice to our God, the Angel of Death, where our souls may finally go to rest. You are our offering, our gift!”

His booming voice carried over the entire courtyard, making everyone gather breathed sharply.

It is time.

“Do you,” Asgore put his hand on your shoulder before continuing. “…Do you accept your destiny? Do you accept the six human SOULS?”

You inhaled deeply to push back the grief beginning to grow in your heart, alongside your fear and nervousness. You’d then shout with such clarity that you haven’t been sure you’d possess.

“Yes! I accept the six human SOULS as gifts and will gratefully claim them as my noose!”

Bowing his head, Asgore took a step back and instead turned around to make Alphys come over and hand him the briefcase the scientist was holding. “Then accept these SOULS and accept your fate, for our God awaits.” He nodded to his assistant, his former scientist. Alphys went over to hand you the briefcase containing the six human SOULS with tearful eyes before backing off.

Asgore let out a heavy sigh, his face showing signs of regret. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

You tried to offer him a small, resigned smile. “I know, Asgore.”

“I just want to tell you that… we love you.” He choked out wiping off the tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you for everything that you’ve done.”

“No problem.” You croaked, blinking away tears. You held the briefcase close to y9ur side and lifted your chin, being defiant of the tears that threatened to fall. “I-I love you too. I’m going to miss you guys”

Asgore and others went forward to give you one last group hug, tears falling down their faces as they said their final goodbyes to you. It took a great amount of effort not to start bawling your eyes out. You’ve had so many good memories you’ve spent with your monster friends. They’ve treated you like family and it hurts you so much that… this is the last time you’re ever going to see them again. But… you gotta do what you gotta do.

After a few minutes of sobbing and hugging you to death, Asgore and the others moved away and stepped aside. Then, the king began to chant, his voice deep and void of any strain. Soon, the others and the townspeople would all join in, their voices mingling together to create and eerie, ghostly wail.

Closing your eyes calm and steady yourself for a moment, you stepped forward, taking the first step up the stairwell to your doom. As you continued to climb up the stairs, the people’s chant grew more and more distant. But still you pushed forward, clutching the briefcase close in your hands, rubbing the smooth piece of metal across your fingertips in hopes of calming yourself down.

You climbed higher and higher towards the altar as your life as a living mortal would soon come to an end. Giving your life away to your ‘God’ left nothing but the stale taste of disgust in your mouth, your heart dropping inch by inch with every step you took. The closer you came to their ‘God,’ the father away you got from his friends & family, hopes and dreams, your desires, etc.

The closer you come to your ‘God,’ the closer you are to losing everything.

By now, the voices beneath you are nothing more but a whisper. With a final push of your exhausted legs, you’ve finally made it to the top. The platform you’re standing on is well worn from thousands of years, ancient fabrics are scratched out and cracks spread across the stone. As soon as your feet touched the platform, the sacred temple began to rise into the sky, it’s spire piercing through the dark clouds, any form of sunlight nearly vanishing in sight.

You fell down onto your knees as you braced yourself with your hands the pounding of your hearts ringing in his ears. This is… all kinds of mind-fuckery. Ever in your entire life you’d get to experience a sacred temple just… suddenly fly up in the sky like this.

“It's okay, Y/N. You can do this.” You mumbled encouragingly to yourself. You stop yourself for a moment to take a steady breath, feeling the humans and monster’s voices at your back.

Sweat rolled down your face, dripping down onto the monolith as you swallowed nervously. You resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably as you watched shadows stretch across the altar, showing the last of the sun’s beautiful rays of light. And, like blowing out a candle, it’s gone.

As the sun vanished, the ground began to shake. You let out a soft gasp as you quickly shut your eyes, biting down any quell of terror rising within your heart. You wished you were back home in your nice, soft bed instead of being here in the sky.

And then… there was silence.

Curiously got the better of you and made you crack open your watery-filled eyes. Wiping away the fearful, un-fallen tears, you slowly stood up and craned your neck to look around, unsure what was really happening anymore. A cold sheen of sweat had itself over your body, causing you to shiver from the sudden chill of the temperature of the room.

You’ve never seen their God. He was an enigma, only existing within urban legends and such from the monsters. And yet… your curious mind wants to see it.

You hear another sound ring out, causing the hair on the back of your neck to stand, becoming fully aware of what that sound is. You tried hard not to focus on the vibration that rocked your body.

“Crap! Uh... I should be praying right now.” You thought, getting back down onto your knees, praying.

Licking your dry, you softly chanted. “Oh, Angel of Death. I offer you my whole body, SOUL, and afterlife. I humbly ask of you to be rid of me under your presence so that… so that I may finally rest in peace.” Your voice is shaking, and you mentally cursed yourself for stuttering in your prayer. To be honest, you don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re spouting out mumbo-jumbo in hopes of letting this prayer work. “I humbly offer you what I have to give. The six SOULS and all of me.”

You quickly opened the briefcase to let the six human SOULS from their capsules, the bright colored hearts hovering around your form in a circle.

★ ** _Efsh, dq mcaq zqwb, ghbza qjoap wq el qazlcmp?_** ★

Your eyes widened at the sudden voice ringing in your head. The voice was smooth and cold, causing your skin to erupt in a swarm of goosebumps as the words felt like your being dipped into ice water. It gave you a bit of a headache of how it rang at the back of your skull. But despite its sinister tone and bizarre language, you made a shot in the dark guess that it’s asking for your name.

“Y/N.” You firmly said.

★ ** _Ashiv Zbuvewbve Uhndjk_** ★ It whispered in your ear, ★ ** _Zev wdwa nscv cvsj jo po qyznc?_** ★

Not understanding what the being is saying, you blindly state why you’re here. “I have come, Angel of Death, as an offering to you. I give myself to you and all that I am. I wish to please you with my mortal body and mind so that your blood and knowledge will forever run deep.”

★ **_Ahn aws qr zakd ncascsa nk uy, Zniw Zbvs Anhvss, za f jwefgpv xcb hnw iwdf re Qa Pkcs_** ★

“U-Um… yes. My… my God.” You choked out, failing to hide the stutter in your voice.

**_★_ ** **_Axbjs scw wfhw, Phnix Xbvoewfov Hhview. Wgucw dhiw ivdh wa hbuwe hvzm Pla_ ** **_★_ **

“Y-yes, my lord.” You whispered out. Then, very slowly, you raise your head.

And your heart leaped into your throat at the sight of it.

Your God, their lord, the Angel of Death, is before you in all of his glory. Massive and powerful, you stared up the goat-like face that gazed down, two sets of the black sclera eyes blinking owlishly at you. The head of his fur is white as snow, his fangs sharp and his horns long and curvy. He also has two black markings on each side of his decorated cheeks and jaw. Based on where you're kneeling, you can soft tell that his body is sharper, and heart shaped. Trailing your gaze up from its body, the only word you can describe the deity is ‘abomination.’

The large, disembodied hands hung at your side, curling in anticipation, claws hooking at the ends of each spindly finger. Eyes that lined the smooth, soft fur blink at you, white pupils focusing on its prize, the one who gifted themselves to them. The massive form shifted, startling you, but soon stopped as the caprine’s face pinned you with a steely gaze. You couldn’t help but shudder as a mouth of full sharp teeth grinned at you.

The Angel of Death was both stunning and terrifying to look open, invoking a feeling of awe and dread. But, despite the oddities, and his demonic structure, you somehow find it to be beautiful, enchanting even. Even if you’re going to die today, you at least consider this a blessing now that you got to see this deity’s face with your own eyes.

★ **_Ahjc bndw hiw vev?_** ★ It inquired, tilting his massive head at you.

Again, you have no idea what he’s saying, but you bow your head respectfully at the deity. “Um… y-your presence is very intimidating, A-angel of Death.” You admitted.

A deep, rumbling hiss escaped from the god’s drawn lips, which you wagered as a chuckle. ★ ** _Xp wva gbv perim yb_** ★

The caprine demon lowered his great head toward you, and your left staring into two sets of white slitted pupils of his black sclera eyes, his stare capturing and alluring. All of sudden, you daringly reached your hand out and placed on the deity’s cheek, slowly stroking the soft, fuzzy fur. But you soon pull back when you see his hand held out towards you.

“O-Oh! I-I’m sorry, my lord.” You apologized, bowing your head respectfully, your frantic heartbeat echoing in your ears.

The Angel of Death flicked his long tongue at you, making you flinch as he moved closer. **★** ** _Cedb vbja ul jcsoz zaqw cscnw wdexz Io Pk wd, erw kcd jcd n als?_** **★**

“I-I requested you, your forgiveness.” You blindly stammered out, mentally cursing yourself for your curiosity. Silence answered you and it dragged on for what seems like an eternity. But then, a light, feathered touch caressed your cheek, making you jolt. Snapping your head back up, you soon realize that you’re nose to nose with the goat like being.

You instinctively drew back. “M-my Lord?”

★ ** _Asn, cxa kaqs jqd, hqd qewco o odwwh hoqdfh, qwd oa wd wdqcvho._** ★

‘I guess that’s a compliment’ You swallowed. “Well uh… t-thank you, God.”

Then, slowly but unsurely, you reach your arm out, only to stop, your fingers mere inches away from his nose. The voice in the back of your mind telling you that you’re in danger, that it feels utterly wrong to place a hand upon a god who’s going to kill you.

But, to your surprise, you let out a small gasp as a cold, smooth snout is pressed into your hand.

You could also feel the buzz demonic power against your fingertips, which is strangely both soothing and familiar, as if as though you’ve never felt such energy before. The soft, warm fur against your digits began to strangely tingle from the prolonged exposure. Butterflies started to flutter inside your stomach, slowly making their way up your rib cage and to your beating heart. Then, you brought your other hand up to cradle the deity’s jaw, closing your eyes as you pressed your forehead against his muzzle. Tears gathering at the corner of your eyes. For some reason, the deity isn’t doing you any harm and yet... you feel utterly terrified before him.

The Fallen Angel watched curiously as you cradled his nose, the light touch of the mortal shooting sparks along his sides, his colorful wings fluttering.

And all too soon, he pulled away.

Feeling a little light-headed, you blinked away your tears and whispered, “T-thank you.”

A look of astonishment crossed upon the deity’s face. **★** ** _Wsv cox kfdwifwev, jw wofeniovdvd._** **★**

The demon’s body floated down, his disembodied arms flexing before they went limp to hand at his side.

‘Guess this is it then, huh…” You bitterly thought, taking a deep breath to calm your beating heart before looking the deity in the eyes. “I’m…” You rasped, stopping a bit to swallow the spit in your mouth. “…I’m ready to continue, my Lord.”

The god hummed, nodding his head. He then reared back and opened his maw.

 **★** ** _Svdsvdgrh Zbcaq_** **★** He let out a loud roar, the earth starting to shake and bend to his will.

**★** **_Asf iccbo we wrhvs QIwichias Mhiwf xp brio cbqbhign! Az hdiq dwhiwe fh villa, ef nhiw! Az hidwv hiwfi as hivs hudo!_ ** **★**

You can faintly hear the humans and monsters roar down below; their cries filled with approval.

 **★** ** _Xak waz_** , **★** He addressed to you. **★** ** _We zax, fgsheoq ipo xob gv hnaocbaz, icooq qejaochi as ug? Tqucuqd xgb telic?_** **★**

‘Here goes. No turning back from this…’ You worryingly thought to yourself before speaking up.

“I offer you my entire being.” You said breathlessly. “To whom I am now, who I will become, and all I am ever meant to be.”

 **★** ** _Al judg wa vi_** **★**

The beast’s massive form slowly touched down onto the stone platform and began to encircle your kneeling form with his wings and sharp body, wrapping you in his hold in a surprisingly gentle way. His sharp, phantom-like body brushed against your heated skin, his large hands grasped loosely at your arms. Then, you found yourself being lifted off your feet, supported by the levitating magic from the black and white beast, slowly propelled up until you were face-to-face with God. You terrifyingly stared at the cold, white pupils, wincing a bit as you feel his hands squeeze into your hips tightly.

 **★** ** _A invs wes fha,_** **★** The deity smirked, raising a clawed hand, **★** ** _A wovef A hive wir!_** ** _★_**

“Wha—” Before you began, you let out a loud gasp as a sharp talon pierced your chest. You shakingly stared down blankly where the nail broke the skin over your heart, impaling the beating organ and your SOUL. You let out a retch as blood started pouring out of your mouth, your pupils dilated as your vision began to blur, colors flashing rapidly in your eyes.

Extreme pain began you erupt across your skin, feeling like a never-ending flame digging deep into your very essence. You tried to scream but your vocal cards constricted your voice, only leaving you wheezing. As your SOUL started to crack, blood gurgled at your throat, the sharp taste of iron hitting your tongue. The black claw then slowly pulled out of your chest, causing a crimson river of blood to flow down your stomach, staining your clothes. Everything now started to feel cold…

You felt like you’re falling midair, in slow motion. Laughter began to bubble at the back of your skull, causing a pounding ache to course through your head. You then hit the ground with a thud, feeling every bone in your body break on impact.

You felt yourself slowly slip away, your SOUL threatening to break as the agonizing pain tore you apart.

“……..” You tried to open your mouth to say something but there was a flash of purple in your vision. And… you can feel yourself being lifted up from the ground by gentle hands, cradling you in an affectionate manner, smoothing your hair. You shuddered at the light but cold touch on your forehead.

**★** **_I accept my sacrifice._ ** **★**

And in an instant, you disappeared.

* * *

“No!” You sat up, a scream ripping out from your throat.

With your chest heaving and heart pounding, you looked around panicking, trying to get your bearings straight. But… you don’t know where you are now. You remembered feeling an intense pain wracking your body, the dark, cackling laughter that led you to fade in darkness, the stone altar rising to the top of the world. But… all of that feels like a fever dream in the fog of your awakening.

You bring your shaky hands up, placing them over your face and dragging them through your hair. You then pulled your knees up to your chest; the ache that thrummed at your heart and SOUL is nothing more than a dull throb. Steadying your breaths, you look up to take in your surroundings and your eyes widen at the sight of it.

“Whoa.” You whispered out of bewilderment.

You are in the middle of a large rectangular room, bathed in dark purple. Silks hang from the ceiling, draping across the ornamental pillars that were carved in the likeness of your God. Strands of shimmering diamonds and pearls looped through the cloth and amethyst everywhere, dangling from above and tied back to the thicker curtains of onyx. A gentle breeze wafted into the room from the numerous windows lining the great aches of the walls to the outside world. It brung a scent of lavender, spring dew and… buttercup flowers?

Craning your neck back, your mouth fell open in awe at the domed ceiling above you. It was a replication of the beautiful night sky. The stars twinkled at you, tiny and far from reach. Just the grand splendor of the room was enough to take your breath away.

Tearing your gaze down at yourself, you seem to be laying in a king-sized bed, the soft comforter neatly wrapped around your form. You paused the blankets off of you, your eyes widening a bit as the clothes you’re wearing are now changed. Instead of your old, bloodied clothes, you’re now in a more… bedroom robe attire. The design of it is elegant and exquisite, the fabric of the robe soft, warm and comfortable.

After checking out your new fancy robe, you threw your legs over the side of the bed and paused, gripping the edge tightly as the bed bobbed to your movements. You soon realize that the bed is hovering in the center of the room, just above a mural. It showed their God’s earthy shape surrounded by blue flames and oddly shaped symbols.

You scooted off the bed, hopping down with a soft ‘pap!’ as your feet touched the stone tile. You steady yourself from the fall and wiggled your toes, the floor cool to the touch. Bringing your gaze back up, you look around in wonder as the vision comes into sharp focus.

"Where in the world am I?” You asked yourself, only to get no answer.

Stepping away from the bed, you walked over to one of the windows, gazing out of it. Let’s just say… the scenery before you is nowhere near what you’re expecting.

“Whoa…” You breathed out.

Outside is nothing more than night sky stretched out before you, millions upon millions of stars lighting up the darkness. Your eyes light up like a kid as you saw shooting star zip across the vast plane. Plus, you can faintly smell the earthy scent of nature, yet you don’t know where the breeze is coming from. But you felt entranced by the beautiful scenery, the calm gentle breeze putting you at ease. It’s almost like being back home…

 **★** ** _Enjoying the scenery?_** **★**

You felt your heart jump into your throat at the sound of the voice. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder, only to spin around to face the deity who is standing only a few feet away from you. Only this time, the god is not in his ‘Angel of Death’ form. But rather… a more anthropomorphic type of form.

The form the deity took over is an anthropomorphic goat, standing about a full head taller than you, making you feel small under his presence. His appearance looks similar to that of Toriel and Asgore, though you can obviously tell he’s not related to them. He has a set long ears, a tuft of ‘hair’ on top of his head fur, a pair of large horns, and sharp canines, his fangs poking out from his upper lip. Though just like in his ‘Angel of Death’ form, his eyes still retain the black sclera and glowing white pupils, along the black markings on his face.

As for clothes, the deity is wearing a long, black robe with white sleeves, along with a large collar around his neck and some shoulder pads. In front of his robe is the Delta Rune symbol on his torso. He also seemed to be wearing accessories; a heart locket that’s wrapped around his neck and also the gifts you’ve given him. That being the six human SOULS, which are wrapped around his waist like a chain.

There’s another thing you’ve failed to notice about the clothes the deity’s wearing. While his clothes are similar to that of Toriel’s, it also looks… well… a little girly? Like, you don’t judge and there's no way in hell you would ever question the god’s style of clothing. But… you can’t help but trail your eyes down below his abdomen, seeing how his dress has slits at his waist, showing off his set of wide hips and thick thighs. And if you look more closely, you can see the faint outline of his… ahem.

You quickly brought your eyes up to the god’s face and mentally shook your head to get rid of your attention on the deity’s risque clothing. Now’s not the time to be a prude. You’re in front of your god, show some respect!

“Um… w-who are you?”

The caprine chuckled, his deep voice having a slight echo around the room. **★** ** _Is that any way to speak to me? Have you truly forgotten the face of your God already, Y/N?_** **★**

His words were not distorted as before. It’s much easier to understand him without feeling the sharp twinge in your head, and blindly guessing what he’s trying to say.

“M-my God?” You said carefully.

Again, the being laughed, deep and dark. **★** ** _You humans are such strange creatures are you not? You feel a little pain, a little death, and somehow, you can’t remember even the most important of things? Hm… how strange._** **★**

He took a step towards you and… it looked odd, as if the God’s used to moving this type of way. His steps have an unseemly lurch to them, and you resisted the urge to back away from his advances. But, knowing that there’s nothing behind you, you would just tumble out of the window from where you’re standing.

The furry goat before you chuckled at your fear, his eyes growing half-lidded in pleasure. **★** ** _What’s wrong? Do I frighten you?_** **★** He purred, his lips quirking into a wide grin that seemed much too eerie to be natural.

“Uh… y-yeah. A little bit…” You admitted, struggling to keep your gaze down. You don’t want to offend the god by direct eye contact, as well as looking at… other parts of his rather curvaceous body. But… you didn’t succeed, you’re too curious, you felt drawn to him somewhat.

You had to crane your neck to look at him, the other being far taller than your own. His face is… handsome and alluring but also outlandish, very different from any monster you’ve met in the Underground. His very presence alone pulsed with power and his appearance made you feel as if he did not deserve to be in his presence. It does not take a smart person to know what was before them.

A god in his anthropomorphic form.

A clawed hand extended to you, waiting. Wide eyed, you looked up at the smirking, devilish face of your God, your heart racing at impossible speeds. “M-my God?” You stammered out.

**★** **_Take my hand._ ** **★**

With a moment's pause, you place your shaking hand onto his.

You were tugged effortlessly from the wall, your feet sliding gracefully along the tiled floors until you were before the God, being held mere inches away from you. With your body lightly clashing onto his, you raised your head from his chest and swallowed thickly, being met with a Cheshire grin on his face.

The tall caprine then leaned down, his eyes glinting in pent up mischief and humor. **★** ** _Hmhmm… does my very presence rob your ability to speak, Y/N?_** **★**

“Um…” You start to blush, ducking your head to hide the scarlet that was overtaking your cheek. “No… not at all.” You whispered out, seeing his eyes narrow at him.

The god stared at you quizzingly for a moment before letting amused chuckle, finding a bit of humor at your flustered behavior. **★** ** _You are a strange one. You know that?_** **★**

“My apologies, my Lord.” You bowed your head, biting the inside of your cheeks at your behavior.

The god looked down at the small human, watching the way your cheeks puff up and how your face scrunched up to hold back biting words. He snickered behind a closed fist.

 **★** ** _You humans have so many names for one such as myself._** **★** He purred, reaching a clawed finger up and stroked down the side of your face, his claw lightly grazing your skin, giving you goosebumps.

**★** **_The All Knowing One. The Angel of Death. World’s End Eater. Killer of Hopes and Dreams. The Almighty Demon Lord._ ** **★**

His words carried a chill of power and you felt the hairs at the back of your neck bristle at each name uttered by the god. “Uh… G-God of Hyperdeath.” You breathed out, your voice barely above a whisper.

 **★** ** _Ooh, I like that one_**. **★** He smiled. **★** ** _I haven’t heard that one in quite some time._** **★**

He looks at you, searching and trying to figure out the human before him. **★** ** _Do you know why you humans called me God of Hyperdeath?_** **★** He asked you, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. **★** ** _My little sacrifice?_** **★**

“Um…” You stuttered, your mind quickly racing through the times you heard about the ‘Angel of Death’ rumors from the town folks. “It’s because you're an urban myth, an ancient being that once originated from being a flower before transforming into a God. And since then, you laid out a curse after war between humans and monsters ended, saying that you’ll bring everything back to zero.”

The god lets out a soft hum. **★** ** _It seems that I have a human who’s been listening to many uninformed things about me in my tower, hm?_** **★** The goat god teased, allowing his hand to fall to his side, amused at your lack of knowledge.

 **★** ** _Very, very few humans know the truth of the history of the Underground and their grave mistake of taking me for an almighty God._** **★** He folded his arms behind his back and began to pace around the room in slow, light footsteps. **★** ** _But I am not such a thing._** **★**

Your eyes followed him, body tense and still. You are not sure what to make of your God insulting your kind, or… the fact that he’s before you, talking like not a thing worried him. His words spoke nothing but truth. There wasn’t indication, at least from what you know, that tells anything about how he ‘loves’ human mortals, about how they were used to whatever he does.

But no… he is fierce, cold. He would show no hesitation in destroying who would not bow down to him. Mercy is never an option to him.

 **★** ** _Y/N, hmmm?_** **★** He thought aloud, his companion’s silence not bothering him in the slightest. His little tail flicked in irritation. **★** ** _That is a rather peculiar name, is it_**? **★**

You gave a hesitant silent nod.

 **★** ** _I have no ask, what is this silly, little thing you call a ‘nickname?’_** **★** He asked, turning on his heels to look at you, his slitted pupils dilating on your fidgeting form. **★** ** _I’m rather curious. Is it another of those… human customs you partake in?_** **★**

“It’s uh…,” You began, cringing a bit at your voice crack. “A nickname is something you’d give to someone you like or know.” You flushed and lightly and looked away before continuing. “So, you don’t have to say their whole name if they don’t like it.”

★ **_I see... Interesting._** **★** His lips spread in a wide, unearthly grin, his sharp teeth glinting in the slow glow of the candles in the room.

 **★** ** _Very interesting…_** **★** He suddenly turned and stalked right up to you, your chests nearly touching as he slid up to tower over you, looking down at you like a predator ready to devour its prey.

**★** **_A pet name. A term of endearment._ ** **★**

“W-wha—”

**★** ** _You may call me Asriel then._** **★**

“Huh?” You said confusingly, taking a step back.

**★** **_The Angel of Death or God of Hyperdeath is pretty much a mouthful. The conversation would be much more tiresome if you kept formally addressing me every time, I wish to talk to you. So, I won’t regret giving up such a name, but I’ll allow you to now address me in such an informal way. Heh… aren’t I so generous?_ ** **★**

Before you can get a word out, Asriel stopped you.

 **★** ** _Before you can express your gratitude_** , **★** Asriel continued. **★** ** _And I am not going to call by your name. While it does roll off the tongue quite nicely, I’d rather just call you something… different._** **★**

“What? W-why not?”

 **★** ** _Cause I don’t want to._** **★** He shrugged nonchalantly; his lips still titled in that chilling grin. **★** ** _Though, I prefer to call you something akin to… ‘Buttercup.’ Has a nice ring to it does it not?_** **★**

You frowned, putting a hand on his hip. Asriel narrowed his eyes on you, suddenly you had a feeling of something being pulled out of your chest.

“Wha, Hey!” You exclaimed, seeing your SOUL was ripped out of his chest and floated onto Asriel’s palm.

The god lets out a laugh, delighted at your challenging expression. Asriel backed a bit and dangled your SOUL in front of you, the bright red heart hovering in front of your face.

**★** **_What’s wrong, my sacrifice? God got your tongue?_ ** **★**

You wisely kept his mouth shut, your eyes transfixed on the red heart, hands itching to rip it from the god’s hands. But, you would lose easily in this short fight, one wrong move and your toast. Instead, you averted your gaze to the ground, biting your lower lip.

“Please…” You mumbled softly. “I would like that back, please.”

 **★** ** _Oh really?_** **★** Asriel stated, not tearing his eyes of the pulsing, red heart in his hand. When he had finished… admiring your SOUL, he held it back out to you.

You reached your arm out to take it. But before you can do that, the deity stopped you.

 **★** ** _Ah, ah, ah~_** **★** The god tutted, wagging a finger in your face. **★** ** _Not just yet, my sacrifice._** **★**

“Come on!” You scoffed, unable to hide the irritation in your voice, hoping it would go unchecked.

**★** **_If you want it, you must give me something in return. A common courtesy if you will._ ** **★**

You sighed heavily through your nose. Even from the six SOULS you’ve given him, he still wants something. “What do you want?”

**★** **_Say my name._ ** **★**

“E-excuse me?”

**★** **_I want to hear my name spoken out of your pretty little mouth. So… who am I?_ ** **★**

You sputtered, your cheeks turning red, avoiding the mischievous look your god is giving you. “I… I can’t just…”

 **★** ** _Now, now. I asked you to call me what you like. Very few are given this honor, so I suggest you use it well_**. **★**

There was no excuse to argue so you gave in with a heavy sigh. “You are my God.”

You finally said, realizing you won’t get your SOUL back without complying. “Asriel.”

 **★** ** _Good boy._** **★** He praised, giving back your SOUL into your awaiting palm.

You snatched your SOUL and put it back in your chest, a soft glow radiating your torso before fading. You glared softly at the beaming god.

“Thank you.” You said begrudgingly.

Asriel stared down at you, studying the light quiver of your body and the fear shining in the depths of your eyes. There’s… something interesting about you, a fire that shone disobedience within, and yet… a strong will of determination that’s visible in those starry eyes of yours.

The caprine smiled widely. _★_ ** _I’m very happy I decided to keep you, Buttercup_** **.** **★**

“Huh? Wha—”

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed your wrist, his grip firm and tight. Coyly, he then tugged you closer till your flushed against his chest, bending down until his muzzle is just above the shell of your ear.

**★** **_Things are about to get a lot more interesting with you around, Buttercup. I promise you._ ** **★**

“H-huh?” You squeaked out, face erupting in warmth as the caprine’s breath brushed your ear.

You leaped back, desperately wanting to get away from the tall goat. You turned your way, not wanting to meet his patronizing gaze.

“I…” You began, looking back over to the god as he laughed boisterously.

But to your surprise, Asriel is gone.

Face ridden in distraught, you looked around in the now empty room, the God nowhere to be seen. Moving forward with caution, you took a hesitant step forward; nothing happened. You are alone, left all by yourself in the silent room.

Letting out a heavy sigh, you make your way back over the bed and lay down on it, processing as to what just happened. 

You died and accepted to be a sacrifice to the monster’s god, Asriel. It was… something that you didn’t want in the first place. But, why was Asriel delighted to choose you of all people? There’s nothing special about you, all you did was fall down a hole because of your stupidity.

You wanted to be home, laze around all watching videos and play games all day. You wanted to be with your family of monsters. Hang out at Grillby’s with Sans, eat spaghetti with Papyrus, watch anime with Alphys, bake butterscotch pie Toriel, etc. There was so much you wanted to do.

But all of that has been ripped away from you with a single, red heart.

Just thinking about your monster friends brings a tear to your eye.

“Why? Why am I dragged into this mess? Am I even alive? Why did Asriel drag me here rather to let him feed on my dead body? I just… I don’t even know anymore…”

You curled yourself up as much as your body allowed you to do, today’s events weighing heavily on your mind. Suddenly preparing for a sacrifice just to save the world from being destroyed, saying a final goodbye to his friends and family who’ll never see you again. Climbing long steps to the sky just to be eaten by their God, the cold, painful feeling of death.

As you make yourself comfortable on the bed, everything comes crashing down on you all at once. Pure exhaustion claims your mind and body. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for you to drift away. Sleep soon overtook you, your body worn and aching and your mind struggling to come to terms as to what happened.

“I’ll just… think about it later.” You mumbled to yourself.

Within seconds, you are fast asleep. As you are knocked out sleeping, Asriel reappeared in the room to bid you a good night, his voice nothing more than a whisper against your neck.

 **★** ** _Sweet dreams, my little sacrifice._** **★** He murmured, his voice much softer and filled with warmth. **★** ** _May you wake up as the brightest of all suns._** **★**

* * *

The room was dead silent, the flames lightly crackling and the soft sound of snores filled the room. As hours passed into the night, Asriel once again appeared in the room you’re sleeping in and sat on the bed, movement careful and precise not to disturb your peaceful slumber.

Asriel silently watched you sleep, slowly lowering his body so that he could observe your unconscious state. He watched the way your chest slowly rise and fell to the way you shift ever so slightly to reclaim comfort. His eyes traveled to your face, your bangs falling into your eyes and the silky robe you wore is all bunched up around you.

 **★** ** _Y/N~_** **★** He hummed to himself, his muzzle quirking into a grin. **★** ** _Buttercup indeed._** **★**

Chuckling, he nudged you with his snout, which caused you to let out a grunt as his cold nose pressed against your stomach. You sleepily tried to shove him aside and Asriel almost laughed at his attempt. The halfhearted slap onto his muzzle was nothing but useless. You let out a small grunt, lips pulled into a pout as your arm fell back onto your exposed middle, eyebrow furrowing in annoyance.

Letting out a soft hiss, Asriel flicked his long tongue, the tip of it brushing your skin in light kisses. Amused, he watched you let out a small huff, pushing yourself onto his side, burying yourself down onto the pillows as your body shivered from the ticklish sensation against your stomach.

The caprine smirked as he loomed over you. Humans are such peculiar creatures.

Asriel found humans, for lack of better words, amusing. They are odd and they practice in the most… unusual customs. Some of them don’t even make sense to the deity. They would ‘party,’ throw large feasts and dance all night, they would give improper ‘nicknames’ to throw away their titles, they would… ‘confess’ their love for one another. It’s just… they’re so complicated that it frustrated the God of Hyperdeath.

But… he thought it hilarious how humans possessed one set of limbs. One! Wouldn’t it be better if humans had multiple sets of limbs? But, oh well… he can’t control how they produce and stuff.

Shaking his head at the… atrocity that was human anatomy, Asriel inched closer to his sacrifice, your light snores making his lips twitch.

Yep, humans are indeed, queer. Especially the one that’s sleeping before him.

Back when before the war even started, no one, not even one of the hundreds of humans he had taken as sacrifices, had dared to place their hands onto his luscious fur. Despite most of those… flesh bags that climbed his temple were awful. Despite the importance of their task, the humans that were given to him were more… unfit.

Plus, the sacrifice rarely took pity to him, only trying to hide their cries and their extension from their quivering knees. He didn’t like them and instead took their bodies and souls to let them wander the Earth as a spirit for eternity, until he feels the need to reborn them, which is next to none.

Also, their taste is awful to him, stale and bland with flavor. With fear and anxiety being the only things brimming, it left much to be desired.

As the humans didn’t mention in the legends, Asriel is a picky eater on more than one occasion. But as a god, he has the rights to do so.

But when it was time to claim another mortal, he had chosen a young adult male. Someone, who is rather curious in nature but leads trouble along the way. And at any time you were expected to fail, you succeed. You lived, grew, and flourished. It didn’t take a God to notice how bright your SOUL shine and exerted power.

That was the reason why Asriel wanted you. And boy, did you not disappoint him.

When he saw to look you gave into his eyes, shining in adulation and wonderment, he was taken back. With him showing his true form to the human mortals, very few would call him stunning or grand. Terrifying and revolting? Yes. Amazing and awe inspiring? Of course. Disgusting and sickening? Absolutely.

For you, you only had one word to describe him, and then your fingers brushed his furry snout.

‘Beautiful…’

While not being able to quell the fear in your heart, your words still rang with clarity and strength, that it was… stimulating to hear you speak like that.

You are the perfect sacrifice.

When he felt your hands come in contact with his fur, he knew he wanted to keep you. Most humans would be overwhelmed by his power. His powerful magic was not to be held by mortals, the greed and sin in their mortals would decay them. It would destroy them, inside and out.

And yet, you brushed his snout, and you didn’t crumble before him. There was something in your SOUL that just… gave you the will to survive. Asriel knew that claiming you for himself instead your harvesting your SOUL isn’t a want.

It was a need. So, when piercing your heart and SOUL with his sharp claw, he knew what he wanted.

After brushing his fingers through your hair, Asriel got up from the bed, and left you alone to sleep.

Right now, he has to get back to work, and there’s so much to be done with you.

* * *

You let out a small groan as you slowly open your eyes, coming out of your sleep-filled state. You tired eyes stared up at the stars in the ceiling, watching the little glass orbs spinning joyfully above you, occasionally making a soft ‘clink!’ sound when they crossed paths.

Letting out a tired yawn, you pushed yourself up from the bed and stretched your stiff muscles, the sunlight shining in the towers bright and welcoming. After relaxing your body, you swung your legs over to the side of the bed and hopped off. You fixed the silky robe you have on you, closing up parts of your exposed torso, before running your fingers through your bed head, wincing a bit as you tugged on some knots.

“Mmnngh… Hungry.” You mumbled out, your stomach agreeing with you by letting out a soft growl.

You slowly looked around the room, kind of not surprised to find that your god is not gracing you with his presence.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I’m still here.”

You were not sure how long you've been out for considering you took a full night nest. But, considering that you can’t tell time in this world, you doubt that you slept for days, weeks, months, even years. This world is so… strange and unknown to you.

But right row, you’re more focused on how you’re going to obtain your breakfast. Only that you seem to run into a problem.

“Perfect. Just great.” You grumbled to yourself.

There aren’t any doors leading to the room you’re in, only the windows that circled the who9le perimeter. So, you walked around the room, pushing aside the curtains and beads, trying to find an exit in this room. But there’s nothing but colorful murals.

You let out a heavy sigh. “Now what am I going to do? You wondered out loud, turning around so you can lay back in your bed, only to stop when you see something in front of you.

“Well, that’s new.”

There’s a letter floating in front of you, the mail being pure black and the ends decorated in dark purple. There’s also an odd seal that’s keeping it secured, with unusual symbols flashing in sequences you couldn’t understand.

Hesitantly, you went forward and reached your hand out towards it. “Do I dare read it?” You asked yourself.

Your fingers close around it and immediately, you can feel the power of your god course through your veins, blowing like a heavy breeze, buzzing and dancing all around your skin. You let out a soft gasp, lights dancing in your vision and the powerful vitality began cracking and popping like electricity as it moved through you. You can almost hear the song in the background, all distant and eerie.

“Whoa…” You breathed out, feeling like you went through a rush.

Then, everything stopped.

The wind died down and your robe fell back into place, draping over your lithe form. Pushing some wayward strands of hair out of your eyes, you focused your attention on the object being held in your hands. The seal that kept it closed was no longer in place, and the symbols from its smooth surface appeared to be safe enough, from what you can understand. Though, you’re not entirely one hundred percent sure on that.

“Let’s see what’s inside.” You told yourself.

Taking a deep breath, you open the letter. The stamp on it came off smoothly and you took the piece of paper out of the mail and looked at it. The words are written spindly purple ink, the words slanted and shimmering in the light.

You stared at the letter in confusion, narrowing your eyes as you tried to read the first half of the letter, but you couldn’t not understand it. Many of the words are made up of symbols and queer shapes that were compressed tightly together. You find it impossible to decipher what the letter’s trying to say.

“How am I supposed to read this?” You asked, bringing the piece of paper to study I, your nose a few centimeters away.

‘…… _Oh. I guess you couldn’t read that first part, huh? I forgot how simple-minded you humans are, my bad. Let me help you out. Please see above._ ’

“See above? How’s that going to help me?” You huffed to yourself, your eyes returning to the top of the letter, only to be hit with whiplash as you did a double take on the letter.

“What the!?” You exclaimed.

You… you can now read it. The weird symbols and shapes had changed into English.

‘ _I’m gonna guess that you tried to read this and were unable to do so. Again, my apologies. I’ll wait a moment for you to reach the bottom before returning back up, where you can understand me. …All done? Good. Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen. Please help yourself. I will join you soon as possible. Bon appetit, my little flower~_ ’

“Downstairs? How the hell am I going to get downstairs if there isn’t one to begin with?” You said, raising an eyebrow.

Slowly, you closed the letter up and put it back into the mail neatly. Suddenly, the back of your head is prickled, as if someone is breathing on you. You quickly looked up, slapping a hand at your nape doing so. Your heart jumped as your ears picked up a familiar chuckle behind him.

“A-Asriel?” He called out, turning your head back.

You didn’t see the god like you’ve expected, wearing his mischievous grin, laughing as he would. Instead, you see an archway, all purple and dazzling, long strands of pearls and chains hung from the doorway, hanging heavily and weighing down the tassels of amethyst.

“Weird… That wasn’t there before.” You muttered to yourself.

Setting the letter down on the bed, you made your way over the doorway, wondering what’s behind it. Pushing the beads and jewelry aside, you opened the door and stepped out into a corridor.

“Huh. I didn’t think there would be more than one room.”

Just like the bedroom, the windows are lined to either of the walls, the passage brightly lit due to the sunlight streaming through them. Placing your hands on the banister, you slowly make your descent, enjoying the nice, gentle breeze that wafted through the hallway. You let your eyes take in everything you could, from looking at the window designs on the walls, to the endless amounts of amethyst and pearls crisscrossing their way down the steps.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, you come into a small entryway.

“Whoa…” You gasped out.

The entire wall in front of you was nothing but glass, the middle dominated by Asriel’s Final Form with seven of the human SOULS surrounding his body. Contrasting to the bright colors of the main piece, it looks… grainy and dull. Also, there seems to be hieroglyphs around the artwork, to which you can’t read.

“Bummer…” You muttered to yourself.

Turning your back away from the window, you head down the hallway connected to the landing, the windows and tapestries guiding the way. Eventually, you would reach to the end of the archway, lying ahead in a room that isn’t visible.

Feeling a bit nervous that you’re going to meet Asriel again, you straighten yourself out. You smoothed out your bedhead and the wrinkles on your silky robe, trying to make yourself look more… presentable. But, even without a mirror, you look decent enough. Taking a deep breath, you pushed the beads aside and stepped inside.

**★** **_Buttercup!_ ** **★**

Asriel rose from his seat, spreading his arms all wide in welcoming. He then glided over to you, grabbing your upper arm loosely with his furry hands. Barring his sharp teeth at you in Cheshire grin, he led you over to the low table where he was waiting for you.

**★** ** _How was your sleep, my sacrifice?_** **★**

“It-it was fine, thank you.” You stuttered out.

He smiled down at you. **★** ** _Excellent._** **★**

The caprine reluctantly let go at you and sat himself at the head of the table, gesturing at you to do the same.

You went over and sat yourself down on the fancy chair offered to you, scooting closer to the table. You then looked over the abundance of food that was spread out for the both of you. Variety of fruits, fresh baked bread, jars of sweet-smelling jams, even a butterscotch cinnamon pie all arranged neatly on amethyst platters, begging to be eaten. Your stomach growled loudly at the wonderful set of food before you.

Asriel laughed. **★** ** _Are you hungry, Y/N?_** **★** He teased.

With your cheeks glowing red, you gave a shy nod. “Y-yeah.”

 **★** ** _Then eat._** **★** He softly commanded.

“I-I will. Thank you…” You mumbled.

You eagerly helped yourself to the fruit, piling your plate with sliced apples, pears, even some round berries you’ve never seen before. Picking up the slices of apples, you popped it into your mouth, savoring it’s delicious ripe flavor. You resist the urge to cram the slices in your mouth, but you paced yourself by taking large bites to not get a stomach ache. Finishing your slices, you reached across the table, grabbing a crisp slice of bread and slathering it in straw belly jelly.

Asriel chuckled, amused by your mannerisms. **★** ** _Enjoying yourself, Y/N? Is the food good?_** **★**

You swallow the food in your mouth before answering. “Yeah! It’s delicious!”

The caprine let out a soft purr as he leaned forward, cradling his chin in his hands, keeping his attention solely on you. **★** ** _Wonderful._** **★**

Nibbling on your slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie, you looked up, your eyes meeting his.

“Uh…” You said nervously, fidgeting a bit in your seat.

Asriel tilted his head in confusion. **★** ** _Yes?_** **★**

“Aren’t you going to… you know… eat anything?” You asked, setting your half-eaten food down on the plate, feeling a little self-conscious that you’ve been stuffing your face like a starved animal.

Surprised by your genuine interest, he let out a snort. **★** ** _Hmph. Gods have no need for human substance, Buttercup. Those are merely offerings to me that I have no need for._** **★**

“Offerings?” You said, looking down at the spread before you. A pang of guilt settled deep within your stomach. “Oh uh… sorry. I didn’t know that these were offerings to you…”

The caprine softly chuckled, bringing a fist to his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. **★** ** _Oh, Buttercup! You really are a riot. I have no need for human sustenance such as…_** **★** He waved his arm over the table. **_★_** ** _…All of this. It would really be a waste if you do not eat it. Humans seem to forget that I’m not some lowly God._** **★**

The caprine flashed you an arrogant smirk. **★** ** _So, eat. I insist. It would simply be a waste if you were not to enjoy them._** **★**

Hesitantly, you continue to eat, not before asking the god another question. “What king of offerings would you prefer?”

Asriel’s eyes glinted as he smiled. **★** ** _What offerings do you think I prefer, my little sacrifice?_** **★**

You flushed at the pet name. Hanging your head down, your mind is lost in thought. Everything you know about the Angel of Death is… honestly wasn’t much, which is understandable since you don’t know anything about this deity. If there was any way you would best describe Asriel in one word it would be… odd.

“I… would offer you… nothing.” You said hesitantly.

**★** **_Nothing? You would offer me, your God, nothing?_ ** **★**

“Yes.” You gave a slow nod.

 **★** ** _And why would bestow up the gift of nothing? Even when I’ve given you everything?_** **★**

“I don’t have the need for anything else. You pretty much know everything about me, and I don't have anything on me that would interest you, my Lord. “

Asriel thought of your answer, accepting with a nod. **★** ** _Correct. You don't have anything to offer me on what I don’t have. Knowledge, wealth, power… it’s all mind to have._** **★**

His bragging kind of irked you a bit, causing you to frown at him. “Then why am I here?”

 **★** ** _Why indeed?_** **★**

You bit your lip, not liking where this conversation is going. “If I don’t have anything to give you, then surely you have no use for me?”

Asriel silently stood up from his chair and made his way towards you, his eyes staring down at you with such intensity, it made you squirm in your seat.

**★** **_You’ve already offered the most valuable thing you possess to me._ ** **★**

You raised an eyebrow. “But… I didn’t give you anything, Asriel.” You said, your brows furrowing in thought.

Chuckling, he stood over you, his white slitted pupils burning into you. **★** ** _That is where you’re wrong, my little flower._** **★**

He reached a hand and grabbed a strand of your hair, twirling it in between his fingers fondly. **★** ** _Oh so very wrong._** **★**

“Then… what did I offer you to get this luxury treatment?”

 **★** ** _Why, you gave me the most valuable thing, Buttercup!_** **★** He chortled, playfully ruffling your bed head, only to pull when you swatted him blindly. **★** ** _Hm. Cute._** **★**

“Okay. If it’s not the six SOULS, then what is it?” You huffed out, smoothing out your ruffled hair.

The caprine eyes glowed brightly. **★** ** _Why, you of course._** **★**

You felt your eyes widened a bit. “Me?”

 **★** ** _Oh yes._** **★** He whispered out sultry. **★** ** _You gave yourself to me the moment you stepped into my temple. And as soon as those words left those lovely lips of yours, you became mine. So… you’re correct, aside from the SOULS you gave me, you didn’t give me anything of interest. Because I have what you have to offer me, and that is you._** **★**

You felt your heart beat erratically, the loud ‘thumps’ echoing in your ears. You are somewhat aware of how the god’s phantom touch left a slight tingling sensation on your skin, but you shook it off, his god’s amusement at your actions not lost to him.

“E-even though I was not prepared, I-I humbly off you what I have to give. All of me and who I’ve become.” You softly uttered out, reciting the prayer long ago.

 **★** ** _What you have to give, all of you, and who you’ve become._** **★** The caprine kindly reminded you, lightly poking you on the nose. ‘Isn’t that what you promised me?

“Y-yes.” You croaked out.

 **★** ** _Then, I already have what I want._** **★** Asriel beamed down at you, finding the way your eyes lit in defiance absolutely mesmerizing. **★** ** _Oh, you and I are going to have a wonderful time together. I’m sure of it._** **★**

As you opened your mouth to argue, the sound of far odd bells chimed in, interrupting you.

**★** ** _Is it that time already?_** **★** He pouted. **★** ** _And I was just having fun too._** **★**

Asriel turned, directing his gaze to some far-off place you couldn’t see nor understand. The caprine then returned his eye onto you, smiling widely.

**★** **_You’re more than welcome to stay here and finish eating. When you are done, please return to your room._ ** **★**

You gave a small nod, doubting you can eat another bite of the large platter in front of you since you’ve already had your fill.

Sensing your uneasiness, the goat god hid his smile behind a hand. ★ **_Don’t think too much into what you’ve given me, Buttercup._** **★** He assured you, a rumbling trill escaping him from deep within his chest.

**★** **_Don’t dwell on things you can’t change._ ** **★**

You nodded again, gripping the robe around your lap tightly.

With a soft smile spreading his muzzle, the carpine kneels down beside you, placing his furry paws on each side of your face, his thumbs caressing your soft cheeks. **★** ** _Buttercup~_** **★**

You blinked, his touch feeling warm on your flushed cheeks. “Uh, y-yes Asriel?”

 **★** ** _I want to let you know I will not ask you to do anything that threatens your life, unless it’s necessary. Do you understand me?_** **★** He said, his face oddly serious.

His words carried a certain heaviness to them, causing you to agree. “Y-yeah.”

 **★** ** _Good!_** **★** He beamed, leaning in close to place a sudden, short kiss on your forehead, causing your red cheeks to heat up.

 **★** ** _Your soul is far too precious for me to risk shattering._** **★** He gave your cheek a friendly pinch before standing up and walking away.

He then over his shoulder at you, his ear flopping a bit. **★** ** _I will see you soon, Buttercup! Try not to miss me too much while I’m gone?_** **★** He gave a roaring laugh, his body cast in a purple light before disappearing soon after.

With him finally, you’ve let out a breath you’ve been holding and rested your back against the chair.

“Why he gotta be so… weird most of the time? Hah… stupid god.”

Shaking your head, you got up from your seat, leaving the remaining food untouched and headed back into the hallway.

Pushing the beads and drapes out of your way, you made it back into the bedroom, making your way over the bed and flopping yourself down on it. As you rest your head in your arms, you notice another letter is resting on your pillow.

“Again?” You said rolling your eyes. “What does he want this time?” You sat yourself up into a kneeling position and grabbed the letter from your pillow, opening it.

Unlike the first one, you can read it clearly.

**★** **_Miss me yet, my little sacrifice?_ ** **★**

“You wish.” You snorted, closing the letter and tossing it to the side.

Laying down your back, you stared up at the little stars and twinkling above your bed. Despite the odd comments and rather… flirty reminders, a tiny smile worked it’s way onto your lips.

“In your dreams, Asriel.”

* * *

“Ugh…” You groaned out, shifting about left and right in your bed.

You are bored. If you were to be brutally honest, you would dare say you are bored to death. There was nothing to do other than looking at pictures and fabrics. You’ve been isolated in your room for a few hours… Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Honestly, you can’t tell anymore because your brain has been numbed by staring at the murals and tapestries. Even the twinkling stars and the stained glass didn’t hold their appeal to you. You’d love nothing more than curl up in bed and binge watch and series on your laptop, maybe even play a couple of video games while you’re at it.

Instead, you were face down on the bed, moping.

“This is bullshit.” You cursed, hands gripping the downy pillows tightly. “What does he expect me to do? There’s literally nothing to do in this room. Nothing!”

Sighing, you flipped onto your back, looking up at the glowing stars, night slowly creeping along the horizon outside your window. It’s been some time since you’ve seen Asriel. You’ve come out of your room to have more of the leftover food left on the large table (which is still kept fresh), but other than that, you rarely see Asriel now and then. You wondered what your god is up to. To be honest, you… kind of enjoyed Asriel’s company, despite his odd antics.

A hollow feeling began to sit in your chest, and it wouldn’t go away no matter what you ate or did. You immediately know the feeling. How could you not?

You were indisputably lonely.

“Hah… it’s so boring in here.” You whispered to yourself.

**★** **_Is it now?_ ** **★**

You jolted, sitting up quickly.

Asriel stood at the edge of your bed, his head tilted questioningly at you, ears flopping to the side. His arms were folded in front of him, raising an eyebrow when you didn’t answer him immediately.

“Why must you always do that?” You asked him, looking away from him that he wouldn’t see your flushed cheeks.

 **★** ** _Why must I always do what, my little flower?_** **★** He said, his coy smirk telling you he knows exactly what he’s doing.

You didn’t answer him and instead gave him an annoyed look.

 **★** ** _Your stubbornness is actually rather endearing, you know that?_** **★** He teased. **★** ** _Much more alluring, in fact._** **★**

He smiled down at you, his black sclera eyes glinting mischievously. **★** ** _Wouldn’t you agree, Buttercup?_** **★**

You let out a sigh. “Aren’t you Gods supposed to… adore complete submission?” You asked, turning your head to look at him, brows furrowed.

“Wouldn’t that indicate one having complete control over their followers or something?”

Letting out a soft purr at your genuine interest, Asriel seated himself at the edge of your bed, crossing one leg over the other. **★** ** _Most Gods and Goddesses want nothing more than a mortal’s absolute compliance, that’s for sure._** **★**

He tapped his clawed fingers against his furry jaw. **★** ** _But I have you know, I’m not like most Gods._** **★**

‘Is that his way of saying ‘I’m not like other guys?’’ You let out a snort.

The caprine let out an ‘offended’ gasp. **★** ** _Such sass! You should know that if you’re in my temple, you’d be kneeling in the dirt._** **★** He clicked his tongue at you at mock disapproval.

**★** **_Is that anyway to treat your God?_ ** **★**

You let out a small chuckle, a small smile gracing your lips.

“My apologies.” You bowed your head. “God of Hyperdeath.”

Asriel chuckled at the bite of your words you held and reached his hand to affectionately twist a lock of your hair between his furry digits. **★** ** _Apology accepted, my little flower~_** **★**

You kindly pushed his hand away from your face, scrunching your nose. “Geez. What’s with you and your constant fascination with touching me?” You asked, tucking the twisted strand back behind your ear.

 **★** ** _How can I help myself when you’re simply too beautiful to worship?_** **★** He said playfully.

“Oh, please” You said, nudging him your foot, his praise leaving a pleasant fluttering sensation in your stomach. Is… is this god flirting with you?

Eyes crinkling in mirth, Asriel grabbed your foot and raised it up in the air, causing you to fall back against the pillows with a surprised grunt.

 **★** ** _I’d rather much stay in your presence, buttercup._** **★** He said, leaning his head to place a tiny kiss on top of your foot.

You yanked your foot away, cheeks blazing red. He could feel the lingering sensation of his lips on your foot. “Um… do you mind?”

Asirel smirked. **★** ** _I don’t mind at all, my sacrifice._** **★**

Letting out a strong huff, you turned away from him, cursing that the red blush on your face refused to go away. You can even feel the tip of your ears burning.

“W-what is it that you want anyway?” You said, your voice failing to hide it’s stutter.

 **★** ** _Oh? Is it such a crime that I want to spend time with you?_** **★** He said, tilting his head at you, pouting his lips.

“That depends on what you want from me.” You said sternly.

The caprine gave a hearty chuckle. **★** ** _My, you are a very cautious human, aren’t you?_** **★**

You gulped, choosing your next words carefully. “When a human is dealing with a god, it’s natural for them to tread with caution.”

Your statement made the caprine smile, almost tenderly. **★** ** _Well said, little one._** **★**

He placed his arms on the bed, leaning himself back to relax his body. **★** ** _I think I might’ve underestimated you for long enough, Buttercup._** **★**

You frowned, not liking the way his eyes glinted at you. You couldn’t say that your God is a liar. “Really?”

Asriel nodded. **★** ** _My duties take far too much of my time. But that doesn’t mean I should leave you alone for long periods of time._** **★**

His lips stretched into a wide grin, revealing his sharp, white teeth. **★** ** _I_** ** _feel that leaving alone would be no good. You’re far too interesting to be left alone._** **★**

“I… you’re welcome?” You questionably said, drawing your legs closer to you.

 **★** ** _Yes. I believe so._** **★** He agreed with a soft hum, turning his head to watch the candles around the room flare to life, their glow warm and welcoming.

Turning his head to his human, he gave a soft smile. **★** ** _I have a gift for you._** **★**

You let out a tired groan. “Oh, great. What is it, a dead body?”

Asriel eyes widened before throwing his head back and letting out a howling laugh, his voice having a strange, dull echo. **★** ** _Oh my stars!_** **★** He cackled. **★** ** _As if I would give you such a thing! What would you even use with a dead body?_** **★**

Wiping away the tears in his eyes, he shook his head and collected himself. **★** You silly little thing. **★**

You gave a frown, the caprine not getting that you’re joking. “It was a joke, Asriel. I actually don’t want a dead body.” You said dryly.

**★** **_Well I’m glad you said that because that’s actually what I didn’t get you._ ** **★**

The caprine brought a hand up and held it out for you. **★** ** _Give me your hand~_** **★**

“Why? What do you—”

 **★** ** _Your hand._** **★** Asriel demanded.

Not wanting to upset your God, you hesitantly stretched your arm towards him, flinching as Asriel his own around your wrist. His grip is loose and cautious, as if he’s afraid of hurting you. The caprine then leaned close to you and just like the first time, you felt that energy surround you again. It was light and dazzling, almost as if there’s a sweet whisper in the back of your head. Entranced by the surprisingly gentle feeling, you leaned into it.

Asriel saw this and was placed by your reaction, placing a kiss at the back of your hands, his lips just a breath away from your skin. **★** ** _Your reverence is such a lovely sight._** **★** He praised.

Snapping out of it, you felt your cheeks lit up in embarrassment. “Uh, T-thank you, Asriel.”

 **★** ** _You’re welcome, my little flower. Now…_** **★** He raised an arm behind him, pressing his fingers together tight, **★** ** _…Your gift._** **★**

The caprine then snapped his fingers, loudly.

Your eyes widened as heavy sort weight settled between the two of you. Looking down, you see a small chest, intricately decorated in black and purple. There’s also no locking latching onto it.

Looking back at Asriel, he gave a silent nod in return. So, you reached out and lifted the lid, peeking inside to see what’s in it.

Inside the box is a small scroll, sealed with a ring of purple ribbon. You shoot the deity with a questioning look.

 **★** ** _Open it._** **★** Asriel urged, finding your curiosity quite entertaining.

Suddenly eager, you pulled the scroll from its resting place, undoing the little knot that kept the band tightly wound around it. With a bated breath, you opened it.

On it were faded lines that created a large goat-like skull that was separated into pixels, it’s eyes staring up at you from the largest section. Also, behind it were shapes and symbols you couldn’t make out due to you not understanding it. Its edges were tattered and appeared to be stained with a blood splatter. It left you wondering where it even came from.

Overall, you couldn’t make out what the scroll is saying.

 **★** ** _Do you like it?_** **★** Asriel eagerly asked.

“Um… what is it?”

 **★** ** _A gift._** **★** He answered, shifting his position on the bed so that he leaned to cradle his chin in his hand, elbows pressing down on his knees, smirking.

You raised an eyebrow at the caprine before sassily replying, “Would’ve never guessed.”

**★** **_What do you think it is, Buttercup?_ ** **★**

Biting your lip, you returned your attention back to the scroll, not sure not you’re looking for. The work and drawings in the back was unreadable, the lines on it looking faint to make anything out. The only thing that was unreadable was the goat skull, segmented into sections, with each pixel holding a symbol. But, after looking at it a bit more closely, the symbols match the ones you saw on the tapestries and murals. You felt your eyes widened, your heart beating in excitement.

“Is… Is this the written alphabet for the symbols?”

 **★** ** _I don’t know, is it?_** **★** Asriel sang, drowning yourself in your enthusiasm.

“Wow! So, this is your code?”

Asriel grinned. **★** ** _Maybe~_** **★**

“And you’re giving this to give? Are you sure?” He said clutching the scroll close to your chest, afraid that Asriel would take it back from him.

 **★** ** _Yes._** **★** He chuckled, reached out to cup your cheek with a free hand.

**★** **_You need something to distract you while I’m gone. It is my code, my language. In the written words, I’m afraid. But it is far beyond what a normal human can handle, even one such as yourself. So, I trust you that you take good care of it._ ** **★**

You felt a smile curve onto your lips, honored and touched that your god would trust him with this. Even if it isn’t an electronic or something, it would still prove to be useful to study his God’s language.

“W-well uh… thank you. I’ll take good care of it.”

 **★** ** _See that as what you will, my little star._** **★** He placed a short kiss on your forehead. **★** ** _These symbols are more than just an alphabet. They are a part of me. They are yours and they are mine._** **★**

“O-okay” You said, your cheeks turning red.

 **★** ** _Good boy._** **★** The god cooed. ‘I’m happy that you liked your gift.’ He said, his chest heaving with deep, rumbling purrs.

“Thank you. I…I love it. I can’t wait to decipher it.”

 **★** ** _Hmhmm… your enthusiasm is entertaining, Buttercup._** **★** Asriel remarked, watching you fondly.

Carefully rolling the aged paper back into place, you tied it back up using the purple ribbon, setting it down to the side.

“Now, I best be going now. Have fun playing with your new gift, my little flower.”

The caprine reached and playfully ruffled your hair, causing you to let out a giggle. Asriel smirked at this.

**★** **_Is that a little snicker I hear, my little sacrifice?_ ** **★**

You lightly smacked Asriel’s hand away from your, turn your head to the side to not let the deity see your red cheeks. “No…!”

 **★** ** _Hmm…_** **★** The caprine’s hand moved from your head, down to your cheek, his thumb lightly stroking it.

The caprine then leaned forward, his face inches away from yours. **★** ** _I don’t think you’re telling me the truth, Buttercup~_** **★**

You felt like you’re about to implode from how all the blood rushed into your head. “Uh… I…”

 **★** ** _Yeees?_** **★** He said, his voice dropping an octave.

“Y-yes. I like it.” You stuttered out.

The caprine gave a triumph grin. **★** ** _That’s what I thought, my little flower._** **★**

He pressed a small kiss on your forehead before pulling away. **★** ** _Alright, I think it’s about time I leave you to do your bidding._** **★** Asriel got up from the bed and walked away, not before stopping a few steps and looked over his shoulder.

 **★** ** _Try not to think of me while I’m gone. Later~_** **★** The caprine gave a loud laugh before he wrapped out of existence.

You’re left stunned, cheeks still red wondering what happened. You finally snap out of it, and let out a sigh, placing a head on your forehead.

“That damn goat…” You muttered out. You can still feel Asriel’s lips tingling onto your forehead, causing you to shiver a bit before quickly shaking it off.

You let out a sigh before turning your head back to the scroll laid out on your bed.

“Eh… I’ll look at it later.”

* * *

One day, as you left your room to get some breakfast, there was a note on the table. Curious, you took a look at the small note. It says that Asriel would be outside if his little sacrifice needed him. This took you a bit off guard.

You didn’t know that this tower had an outside considering that you only been in rooms that the god has offered to you, mostly for eating and bathing. But it led you to assume that there was no entrance nor exit for you to use to get outside. Asriel didn’t require one so you didn’t think that one would exist.

You stepped out of the dining room and began to climb to your room. By now, you were used to the comings and goings of doorways and rooms before you. It was always at the whim of the very mischievous Asriel, but you didn’t think too much of it. The entryway was the same as always, the grand staircase that spired upwards towards your room, hallway filled the tapestries that lead to the refectory, and finally, the massive stained-glass window with colorful shards of light to shine among the stone. And yet… there isn’t any addition to it since you tiredly wandered your way into the breakfast table. Until now…

“Hello. What’s this?” You asked yourself, removing himself from the stairs to walk over to the newly formed doorway. The silks and amethyst beads on it hung on the door swayed to the warm gentle breeze that made itself known. Pushing the drapes aside, you went through the arch, stepping into the unknown territory.

Sunlight greeted you, all warm and welcome. You took a deep breath of the clean, cool air, your hair gently blowing in the breeze. You looked around, your mouth falling open in awe at the sight in front of you.

“Woah…” You breathed out.

You seemed to have discovered a garden. It wasn’t large by any means, it’s more-so a small space that you couldn’t see the end of. But still, it was colorful and bright, the scent in the air filled with honey and flowers. Your bare feet padded along the cobbled, smooth stones of the walkway, moving swiftly down the trail. You recognized some of the flowers, mostly from when you used to garden back at home, but a vast majority of them were completely unknown to you.

You felt your eyes widen in realization as you how you failed to notice how copped you’ve been inside the tower. After the ritual, you haven’t taken note as to how you’ve missed the sunlight or have the feeling of dirt and grass beneath your feet. You beamed, giggling as you ran his hands over the plants as you walked by, stopping to examine a few of the more unusual flowers.

Eventually you found Asriel at the end of the trail, the handsome furry deity sitting on a stone beneath a large tree, sheltering him from the sunlight, its dropping branches, some of it dancing along his white fur. His droopy ears gave a somewhat twitch as his eyes slowly opened, his mouth stretching into a smirk when he saw a human (you) before him.

He extended a hand out to you. **★** ** _Come._** **★**

Hesitant at first, you took his hand. “What are you doing out here?”

You allowed the caprine to pull you to his side, making room for you to sit next to him.

Asriel raised an eyebrow as he titled his head down at you, eyes sparkling in mirth. **★** ** _Am I not privileged enough to spend some time alone?_** **★**

“Well, I don’t know if you gods are allowed to have such a thing.”

Asriel chuckled, slightly shaking his head. **★** ** _Gods are always allowed to do anything they wish, my little flower. It is why we are powerful and how many mortals worship us. If I decide to spend some time by myself outside to enjoy the good weather, instead of answering the mortals who cry and praise my name, then I do what I want. Do you really think that all gods will just answer to a human’s pathetic call?_** **★**

“N-no. I just…I didn’t give too much thought as to what your gods are actually like. Like, I sort of knew you existed from the rumors I heard back home. But I do know about gods, from what I’ve learned, is that if you believe, pray, and offer what you have given, then you’ve given favor. And if a god stray off the path of worship, they’re frowned upon.”

Asriel gave a small hum. **★** ** _Correct, but not really._** **★**

“What do you mean by that?”

**★** **_Gods don’t have time to listen to every mortals’ prayers. Sure, you humans can give as many prayers and gifts to us. But that doesn’t mean you’re given a spot in our little hearts. Regardless, we still take interest in those who show full devotion, even if their prayer and wishes were not answered._ ** **★**

The caprine smiled down at you. **★** ** _Those are the ones we take great interest in. Ones who are champions, most beloved, lovers, and of course, our sacrifices._** **★**

“I-I see…”

He gave your side a squeeze. **★** ** _So, what do you think you are to me, my little flower?_** **★**

You frowned at his question, brow furrowing in thought. “Well it’s…” You started, winding your fingers between your silky robe, not sure not to put it in words.

“Look, I get that I’m your sacrifice. But, it… doesn’t feel like one at all. Like, if I were just your sacrifice, then I would be walking the mindscape right about now. But instead, I’m stuck here in this realm with you. It’s… it’s almost as if I don’t want to be here…”

**★** **_Well, you are here with me._ ** **★**

“I know that. It’s just… I don’t know. What am I to you or what you want me to be?”

 **★** ** _Well, what do you want to be?_** **★** Asriel asked, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into your fluffy hair, breathing in your lovely scent.

“I don’t know.” You whispered out.

Letting out a hum of understanding, he kissed the top of your head. **★** ** _You are my sacrifice, there’s no mistake about that, little one. You’re also; my night sky, my little flower, my star, and my Buttercup. You’re more than a simple offering to me. You are my one and only, that I am certain._** **★**

You felt your cheeks turn red at Asriel’s praise. “Y-you sound sure of yourself.”

 **★** ** _Of course!_** **★** Asriel smirked. **★** ** _I am sinfully handsome and charming after all._** **★**

“You? Charming?” You snorted.

 **★** ** _Am I not?_** **★** The caprine then grabs your chin with furry digits, titling your head up so he could look into your startled eyes.

 **★** ** _Do you not think I’m charming, my little flower?_** **★**

Your heart started to pound against your chest, feeling lightheaded at the intense stare your god is giving you. You struggled to come up with something, but you couldn’t get the words to come out of your mouth.

“U-uh… you’re. I mean, I guess…”

The caprine laughed, putting his forehead against yours, enjoying the flustered redness of his sacrifice’s cheeks and the way struggled to speak out of your flustered state.

 **★** ** _Have I taken you breath away, little one?_** **★**

“N-no!” You lamely denied, taking a sharp intake of breath as your god brought you close to him. His soft, white fur shines under his black sclera eyes and the black markings on his cheeks glowed a bit in the light. Entranced by the deity’s looks, you couldn’t help but reach up and place your fingers against it, in awe at how the black markings were soft and smooth against the caprine’s white fur.

Asriel smiled softly, your touch sending a pleasant fluttering feeling in his stomach.

 **★** ** _Have I stolen your heart?_** **★** He teased.

Your fingers slid over his fur until you’re cupping his furry face in your palm.

“Yes.” You breathed out.

 **★** ** _Did I now?_** **★** He purred out, nuzzling into your hand.

You let out a startled gasp as the soft, fuzzy far glided across your fingertips, causing you to break out of your trance and pull away.

“I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have—” You quickly apologized but was then interrupted.

Asriel reached out and grabbed your hand, holding it firmly against his own.

 **★** ** _I didn’t mind that at all._** **★** Asriel said softly. **★** ** _Your touch isn’t disrespectful nor unwanted, and it will never be. Do you understand, my little flower?_** **★**

You nodded, his hand against Asriel feeling very warm. “Yes. I do.”

 **★** ** _Wonderful._** **★** The caprine beamed. He then brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of your palm, humming softly.

“I-I uh… are you done giving me affection?” You stuttered out, dropping your hand to your lap as quickly as you could, your skin tingling from the caprine lips against it.

 **★** ** _For now, at least._** **★** The god said, chuckling at your bashfulness. In the head, he hoped he wasn't moving too fast on his little human, hoping you wouldn’t shut him down. While he is a god, he is not without his fears.

“I just… I don’t understand you.” You said quietly, unable to meet the questioning gaze of your god. You bit your lips and grabbed your robe in your hands.

“No matter how much I spend time with you or what you do to me. It’s… I don’t understand what you’re trying to do.”

Asriel was silent for a moment before speaking up. **★** ** _Do you want to understand me?_** **★** The caprine asked.

“I do.” You said firmly. “Even if I don’t get to know you fully, I still want to try.”

The caprine wrapped his arms around you, drawing you close to his side once more. Asriel then placed his chin on your head, closing his eyes as he took in your scent. It felt right with how his little flower fits against him, and the light breeze blowing against your huddling form makes this… just right.

 **★** ** _I fear what you will think of me when doing so._** **★** Asriel said, letting out a sigh.

“What do you mean by that?”

The caprine gave a wry smile. **★** ** _Don’t concern yourself about that, my little flower._** **★** His lips kissed your temple before reluctantly letting you go, his fingers curling in desire in wanting to hold you close.

He stood swiftly from the stone bench, towering over your form. The caprine then grinned, his sharp fangs peaking over his muzzle before offering you a hand.

 **★** ** _Now, do you want to see the rest of the garden?_** **★**

You stared at him quizzingly. You immediately knew that he’s changing the subject. It was sort of a cycle for how you’ve gotten used to spending time with the God of Hyperdeath. But for now, you decide not to persist on it and instead caprine’s lead and stand up from your seat. You smoothed out your clothes and offered your arm, placing your hand against his furry one.

“I’d love to.”

 **★** ** _Excellent~_** **★** Asriel purred. With that, he would lead you down the cobbled walkway and delve deeper into the maze-like garden.

 **★** ** _I would very much like to show you a very special flower in my garden I have for quite some time now._** **★**

“Oh really? What is it?”

**★** **_Wait and see~_ ** **★**

The two of you then explored the maze-like garden, both you and Asriel scrolling past the vast array of flowers.

* * *

After you and Asriel spend a couple of hours inside the garden, chatting with each other and learning flowers you’ve never even seen nor heard of, you failed to notice the sky quickly changed into night, the dark blues and purple blending with the pink and orange of the setting sun. It was a surprisingly smooth transition, as if the god suddenly pulled a sheet of stars over the sky. Despite that, you find the change to be surprisingly relaxing, watching in awe as the thousands of stars twinkled in bright clarity. You’ve never experienced the quick transitions of day and night. The closet thing you’ve imagined to day and night transitions would be daylight saving time. But you are glad to experience it right now.

A cold breeze washed over your form, causing you to shiver, wrapping your arms around yourself for warmth. Even through the cold, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the forming constellations above. There were some you recognized and many others that you didn’t know of. Your eyes traced around a constellation, smiling fondly. You remembered a memory you shared with Sans, of how he was into astronomy. The two of you would then sneak out of the rooftop late at night and star at the stars, chatting while finding constellations.

 **★** ** _Are you cold?_** **★**

You looked at the caprine god, before giving a nod. “Yeah. A little.”

The two of you would make their way back to the stone bench, with you scooting close to the caprine. Asriel sat himself elegantly besides you, tucking his long legs under him.

 **★** ** _If you are cold, then allow me to warm you up~_** **★**

You let a small laugh, allowing yourself to lean in closer to the furry god, his warmth enveloping you in a soft embrace. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Asriel let out a hum, watching you carefully. **★** ** _So, how was the lovely tour of my garden today?_** **★**

You, tearing your eyes away from the stars to look into you god’s face. “Yes, I did. Your garden was really beautiful.” Seeing his large garden kind of reminds you of Asgore.

 **★** ** _I am pleased you like it so much._** **★** He said, cooing at your praise.

“Mmm.” You hummed in response, returning your attention back to the sky above.

Asirel smiled fondly. **★** ** _Do you enjoy watching the stars, my little flower?_** **★**

“Of course, I love stargazing. I’ve never seen so many of them before.” You answered quietly.  
**★** ** _Well, do you know any constellations?_** **★**

“Well…” You trailed off before raising your hand up to point at the star formations above, tracing their invisible lines.

 **★** ** _Oh! There’s this one! Aquila!_** **★** You said, drawing out the great eagle in the sky, ending it with the florsih at the tip of its wings.

 **★** ** _I see, I see… Want to know a little bit of history surrounding the constellations?_** **★** The caprine asked, which caused you to raise an eyebrow at the deity.

“You know about the gods behind the constellations?”

The caprine gave a silent nod. **★** ** _Of course I’ve known about the other god’s, my little flower. Well… technically the other gods haven’t even heard of my existence, but I was able to learn a lot about their background history. But enough about that, want to have a little history lesson?_** **★**

“Sure.” You kindly said, to which the caprine gave a kind smile.

 **★** ** _Great! Now… Aquilia. He actually had a son named Altair. From what I’ve known, he was stripped from his power and was left to die at the hands of the enemy army. No help, he was simply abandoned. So in order for him to regain his status, he has to complete nine tasks as a human._** **★**

“I see. Well did he complete those tasks?”

The caprine completainplated for a moment, **★** ** _Hmm… well he did. But he chose to stay as a human instead of returning to the gods. He then passed away and returned to his father by being reborn as a star._** **★**

“Wow…”

The caprine pulled you closer. **★** ** _Another?_** **★**

You nodded. “Sure! Uh…” You returned your attention back to the sky, ignoring the red blush dusting your cheeks.

“There! Orion.” You said, pointing your finger at the constellation.

 **★** ** _Ugh. The Mighty Huntsman._** **★** Asriel said in disgust, rolling his eyes.

You stared at the deity quizzingly. **“** What’s wrong? You don’t like him?”

 **★** ** _Of course not!_** **★** He says as if he’s offended. **★** ** _When looking at his background history, I had no idea why women liked this… scum of a mortal who threatened to put all of Gaia’s animals into extinction! Ugh… just thinking about that ticks me off!_** **★**

You stayed silent for a moment. You get what Asriel’s saying but your mind referred back to the monsters and how some of the monsters resembled animals. Toriel and Asgore are goats, Undyne; fish, Alphys; lizard and so on. It’s wonder why Asriel would dislike Orion.

“Sounds like a charming guy.”

 **★** ** _He was, unfortunately._** **★** He said, shaking his head in dismay.

“Hey! There’s no need for you to sulk over that.” You said while nudging him with your arm, chuckling at the way the Angel of Death crinkled his muzzle in distaste.

 **★** ** _Hmph. I hope that Scorpoio guy will give him a good jab in the chest._** **★** “Heh, sure.” Your laughter subsided before you spoke again. “So, do you know the stories of all the stars? Or some before you came into existence?”

 **★** ** _Excuse me? I’m an all knowing being._** **★** Asriel said, smugness evident in his voice. “Of course I know the stories of all the stars.”

“Oh really? Then what do you know about… uh… Cygnus?” You said pointing at the constellation from its tail to its beak.

 **★** ** _Ah, Cygnus. The swan with many identities, but they most likely were Zeus in disguise. Leda, wife of Tyndareus and mother of Gemini and Helen of Troy, was so beautiful that Zeus was unable to resist her. Zeus knows that he wouldn’t be able to win the love of Leda, so he turned into a swan and eventually won her love._** **★**

“Heh, that is a rather silly yet charming story.” You said. Although that story kind of reminds you a little bit of that one children’s movie? What’s its name again? Barbie? Eh, who cares…

 **★** ** _Indeed. But there’s another story about Cygnus that I’ve found most interesting. Would you like to hear it?_** **★**

You nodded. “Sure.”

Asriel cleared his throat before starting. **★** ** _So this story is about Cygnus involving two gods who are racing chariots in outer space. The two friends were so focused on the race that they were not paying attention to where they’re going. Then suddenly, they were racing close to the sun and their chariots started to melt from the intense heat. Both of them fell towards Earth, one landed in the trees and the other falling into the river, knocking them unconscious. So, he asked Zeus to turn him into a swan to save his friend from drowning in the bottom of the river since he can’t swim. Moved by his words, Zeus dived to the bottom of the river and saved his friend's life. And so, when the sawn died, Zeus placed him in the sky to serve as a reminder of his courage and friendship._** **★**

You smiled. “That was a nice story! Can you tell me another?”

Asriel looked down at you and gave an amused chuckle. **★** ** _And what makes you believe that I should rumor you?_** **★**

“Well… maybe it's because you adore me?” You ventured out to guess.

Well you're not wrong, though the caprine knows that you’re more likely didn’t know the power you’ve held in that single statement. Asriel let a soft ‘hmph.’

 **★** ** _Very well. Because I’m such a generous god, I’ll share with you one more story, Just one. So choose carefully~_** **★** He playfully warned.

“Only one, huh?” You murmured out, eyes searching the sky for any kind of constellation you’re familiar with. You then beamed when you see the first star patterns you recognize.

“Okay. Ursa Major.”

 **★** ** _Ah. The Big Dipper. Is there any particular reason why I want to know about it?_** **★** The caprine asked, lifting your bangs to place a kiss on your forehead.

You inhaled sharply and fumbled over his words. “I-I don’t know! I just… want to know the story behind it since it’s a more well-known constellation.”

 **★** ** _Interesting._** **★** He murmured out, pulling away. **★** ** _Because it just so happens to be my favorite constellation._** **★**

“Then tell me about it.” You said, winding your arm around his. “Please?”

The god remained silent for a few moments, staring up at the sky in solemnity. Finally, the god gave in, sighing softly.

 **★** ** _Very well. I’ll tell you the story about Ursa Major. While there are many stories depicting the constellations in various ways, I’ll tell the one that is most reconizible. Ursa Major was once a beautiful maiden named Callisto, the god who Zeus had an affair with. In order to protect her and her son, Arcas, from the jealous wife Hera, Zeus turned Callisto and Arcas into bears. He would then grab them by their stubby tails and throw them into the sky causing their tails to stretch out and also form the constellation you’re seeing before you._** **★**

“So the big and little dipper were created just to avoid getting caught cheating?”

The caprine nodded. **★** ** _Well, yeah. That's the story in a nutshell._** **★**

“That’s… well, I don’t know what to say about that.”

Asriel chuckled. **★** ** _I’m sure you’ll figure out something someday. Now…_** **★**

Letting out a soft purr, you let out a yelp as you were quickly lifted off from your seat, in the arms of the deity.

 **★** ** _Allow me to escort you to your room~_** **★**

“Wha-, I can walk there on my own, thank you very much! You protested, your cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson at being held in bridal style.

 **★** ** _I’m well aware that your legs are working just fine, my little flower._** **★** Asriel grinned. **★** ** _But I thought that I would rather carry you if you would be kind in allowing me to do so?_** **★**

It wasn’t that you couldn’t deny him, but you’re pretty sure that Asriel himself that the devilish grin he held on his handsome face, he would get anything he wants. Giving yourself up to the god’s whims, you crossed your arms over your chest and let out a huff.

“Fine.” You muttered out.

 **★** ** _Thank you~_** **★** Asriel crooned, carrying you through the cobbled courtyard and through the garden.

“Hmph!” You grumpily said, giving his long floppy ear a tug. “Your welcome, I guess.”

Letting out a coo, the caprine nuzzled his face into your soft belly, laughing into the slight curve of flesh. **★** ** _Oh Y/N, you amuse me so._** **★**

“I’m glad.” You drawled out before lighty shoving him away. “Now do you mind?”

 **★** ** _Not at all! Do you?_** **★**

You let out a tried sigh. “You really are something. You know that?” You said, giving his fur a gentle tug.

 **★** ** _And why’s that, little one?_** **★**

“Well, you don’t make any sense and yet you still seem to enjoy my company.”

 **★** ** _I do._** **★** The caprine affirmed, giving your cheek a quick nuzzle. **★** I enjoy your company very much. **★**

“But why? Why do you treat me so well when all of those stories say that you’re a terrible beast that will stop at nothing to get what you want?”

 **★** ** _Hmm… to be fair, that part you said is somewhat accurate._** ** _★_** ** _He said thoughtfully, ducking under the hanging vines clinging to the stone archway._** ** _★_** ** _I won’t deny that fact, I always get what I want._** **★**

“Yeah. I’ve noticed.”

 **★** ** _And as for why I treat you so well, I’d assumed you know that by now._** **★** He then tilted his head, looking at you incredulously.

 **★** ** _You mean to tell me you haven’t known until now?_** **★**

“Well... no.” You huffed out.

The caprine smirked, his fluffy white fur shimming under the light of the stars. **★** ** _Oh, how precious you are, my sacrifice._** **★**

“Hmph. Stupid gods.” You said, slumping your arms.

 **★** ** _Hush now._** **★** Asriel softly commanded, rounding a corner to bring the tower into view.

The tall spire was reaching for the heavens and high above. If you look more closely, you can see lights in your room, flickering in welcome. Placing a gentle kiss onto your temple, the caprine deposited you gently onto the stairs, easily slipping out of his arms.

“Thank you.” You said, bowing your head in reverence, fixing your robe that exposed a bit of your stomach and waist before heading on inside.

The caprine god eyed your soft skin hungrily, reaching an hand to grab yours, his fingers itching to touch your perfect skin. **★** ** _Wait._** **★**

You paused to look back at Asriel. “Yes?”

 **★** ** _Our night is not over. Yet~_** **★** The caprine grinned mischievously, eyes white pupils sparkling.

“And why’s that?”

Asriel gently brung you forward until you're at his side again. **★** ** _I want to show you something._** **★**

“Didn't you already say that when showing me your garden?” You said, raising an eyebrow at him.

 **★** ** _Your sass is always the most welcome._** **★** The god remarked dryly. **★** ** _Now, come._** **★**

You stepped up beside him and Asriel wrapped an arm around your shoulders, another sneakily placed around your waist.

“Now what is it?”

The caprine smirked down at you, his face fierce but alluring. **★** ** _Watch_**. **★**

You silently watched as your god waved a hand in front of him, the black markings on his white fur slowing into a glowing, eerie red. It spread from his arms, torso, and exposed legs. His markings began to ignite with such divine energy that it made you gasp as the pure, raw force of it pulsed around the two of you. Suddenly, the sky slowly grew dark, the millions of stars blinking out of existence one at a time until both of you are surrounded in complete and utter darkness. Well, save the tattoos that mapped out the furry body of the deity.

“U-uh… Asriel?” You whimpered out.

 **★** ** _Hush._** **★**

Gradually, the glowing markings dimmed until they were extinguished, leaving the two in pitch black. You felt your heart pounding in your chest and ring in your ears, causing you to tighten your grip onto Asriel’s arm for comfort. You looked up at the caprine, though you couldn’t see an inch of his face no matter how your eyes tried to adjust in the dark. “Asriel?”

 **★** ** _Watch._** **★**

There was a loud ‘snap!’

And everything began to glow.

Thousands of fireflies began to blink to existence, their small bodies emitting a soft, amber glow in the dark. The balls of light bobbed and weaved amongst each other, bathing the entire area in a soft glow. You felt breath being taken away, enthralled by the beautiful sight, something you’ve never seen before in your entire life.

“Wow.” You breathed out, reaching your hand to the glowing lights.

You let out a soft giggle when you felt few of the fireflies dancing lazily on the back of your palm, blazing with life. More began to dance around them, dancing to an invisible beat.

“Asriel. This is amazing.”

 **★** ** _I’m glad you like it._** **★** Asriel smiled, looking down at his little sacrifice. **★** **_I didn’t want to end the night on a sour note, and also not to make you feel uncomfortable._** **★**

You felt your chest tightened as you looked up to his face, feeling your cheeks flush as you were taken aback by how the caprine is looking at you. His gaze was filled with wonder and tenderness.

“You… you did this for me?”

Asriel gave a small nod. **★** ** _I did._** **★**

You looked around, the bobbling lights dazzling in the darkness, feeling the amiability standing next to your God. “I… thank you. Thank you so much.”

Asriel gave you a tender smile. **★** ** _Don’t mention it, my little star._** **★**

You leaned heavily against him, resting your head on his arm, your hand never leaving his. “Hey, Asriel?”

 **★** ** _Yes?_** **★**

“I think…” You began, holding back your words as if you’re afraid to utter them. “I think I’m starting to like you.”

 **★** ** _Why thank you~_** **★** Asriel commented, his heart swelling at your comment. **★** ** _How did you take so long to say that is something that I will never understand. You find my charming personality quite irresistible, yes?_** **★**

“Don’t push it. Okay?” You playfully said, nudging him with your hip.

 **★** ** _Duly noted._** **★** He chortled, leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of your mouth, longing to taste those sweet lips of yours can claim his mouth against your own.

With the glow of the fireflies, he laughed as he drank in the sight of your flushed red face.

* * *

Things have been… going well for you in regards to being Asriel’s sacrifice. You honestly don’t know how long you stayed with him.. Days, weeks, months, years… it felt like time flies fast for you. But other than that, you actually enjoyed spending your time in Asriel’s tower and spending time with the deity itself. I mean sure, things can get boring by yourself in terms of activity, but you made sure to get your readings with the scroll Asriel provided you.

Speaking of the deity, when he’s free, Asriel does all he can to make you feel happy and at ease. Based on how much time you spend with you, he can be a bit weird sometimes, and also quite mischievous in terms of his ulterior motives towards you. But all in all, he’s actually really sweet and kind. Which leads to your… assumption towards the deity.

You… actually have developed a crush on him. Yep, that’s right. You grew to have a crush on a god.

To be honest, you don’t know why you are developing feelings for the caprine god. But seeing his ‘charming’ personality and his sweet but flirty persona, it somehow… y’know... makes you feel something for him. Admitingly, you’ve been secretly liking the way Asriel flirts with you from time to time and how his hands would touch your body. You don’t know why, but it just… makes you touch-starved, leaving you with a sense of wanting more. You want the caprine to whisper sweet nothings in your ear and sink into his warm, sofy embrace. You know it sounds a bit cheesy as hell but still.

And also, as of recently, you’ve been liking some… _other_ attributes about Asriel. What do you mean by that? Well, it's...

Okay, you’re not going to sugarcoat it, you’ve been secretly eyeing Asriel's hips. I’m sorry but seeing him in his dress-like robe that shows off his ample set of hips and thighs, you help but steal a glance or two at that.

And oh gods, you still remember the time when Asriel actually caught you staring at his thighs. Caught red-handed, at first you were afraid that he’s going to… punish you or something for eyeing his hips. But he doesn’t do that. He instead would willingly let you stare at his thick thighs and even tease you constantly about it. He would purposefully add more swagger in his stride by swaying his hips, cross his legs over the other to show a little more of his inner thighs, and much, much more. It still brings a heavy blush to your face as to how he enjoys seeing your flustered reactions.

And it’s even worse when he's freeballing in his robe. Once again, you don’t mean to comment on the clothes your god wears but, it is just… distracting. Just seeing his… endowment outlined in his robe, with how it swings back and forth when walking, and how the tip would poke its head out of the caprine’s robe is just… ugh.

Just… screw this goat. Screw this almighty, devilishly handsome god for teasing you to no end and also… for making you feel all worked up because of it. But no matter the constant shenanigans you get in with Asriel, your affinity for the caprine continues to grow more and more..

And all of that was leading to a rather… special day that would change your life as a sacrifice forever.

* * *

**★** ** _Hey! Are you ready, my sacrifice?_** **★**

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming!”

You hurried down the stairs, feet easily sliding over the smooth titles, throwing on white traveling cloak, a gift that Asriel gave you, over your shoulders as you descended down the stairs.

“Hah… okay! I’m ready!” You said, giving your awaiting god a smile.

 **★** ** _My, are you eager to leave._** **★**

“Hey! You called me down here in the first place! You said, only to lighty gasp as you were tugged forward. “Asriel!”

The caprine smirked, easily catching your form by wrapping his arms protectively around your waist. He would then spin and twirled about with you in his arms, happily laughing all the while. Eventually, he brought your foreheads together, his eyes narrowing in mirth.

 **★** ** _Heh, yes?_** **★**

“Ugh! Put me down, you stupid goat!” You said, giving his ears a sharp tug.

The caprine instead nuzzled his muzzle into your neck, snorting at your attitude. “Hmm… keep that up and I’ll make sure you never leave.”

“Really now?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

The god hummed in thought. **★** ** _Well… no._** **★** He said, making a sigh in mock defeat. **★** ** _Not that I would believe in doing so._** **★**

“Aw. You miss me when you’re gone. Admit it.” You playfully said.

 **★** ** _Perhaps._** **★** Asriel admitted, getting in one last waltz before setting you down carefully, his hands reluctantly leaving your hips.

 **★** ** _It would be rather rude to leave you behind and all that._** **★**

“Where are we going anyway? You didn’t say anything about it. All you told me was to get ready and that’s it.”

 **★** ** _Of course, I didn’t~_** **★** The caprine grinned mischievously.

Turning on his heels, he folded his hands behind his back and walked towards the tower entrance, the great doors parted for him as he approached. He then turned his head around and beckoned you with a cocky wave.

You gave a little huff, frowning at the caprine before following after him. “You’re not going to tell me where we’re going are you?” You said grumpily, crossing your arms over your chest.

 **★** ** _Nope. Would you expect anything else from me?_** **★** Asriel questioned, throwing you a devilish grin over his shoulder.

“No. I guess it wouldn’t.” You sighed in defeat.

 **★** ** _Aw, you need for you to feel down all of a sudden. And besides…_** **★** The god paused before continuing. **★** ** _Telling you would spoil the fun out of it!_** **★**

“Okay…” You mentally rolled your eyes, knowing full well that you won’t receive a straight answer from him even if you try and beg.

Asriel looked down at you, smiling fondly. It was utterly adorable to watch your face morph into different reactions.

 **★** ** _I’m sure you’ll love it. It is a beautiful place._** **★** The caprine softly reassured you.

“Can’t you just tell me already?” You groaned out.

Asriel chuckled at your demeanor. **★** ** _Patience is a virtue, my little flower~_** **★** He teased.

“As if you have any right to say that.”

 **★** ** _Ah, if only you knew, Buttercup. If only you knew…_** **★** Asriel said to himself. He would then reach and softly ruffle your hair before pulling back, letting his arm fall to his side.

Asriel took a deep breath. **★** ** _We’re gonna be leaving my realm. So I assume you know that right?_** **★**

“Well, yeah.” You nodded. While spending time in the tower, Asriel goes over how gods can go between realms and such. So, you were pretty excited to see how you’re able to transport between realms.

 **★** ** _That’s good to hear. Now…_** **★** He held his hand out to you. **★** ** _Grab my arm._** **★**

You eyed him suspiciously. “What? Why?”

The caprine decided to give you a short explanation. **★** ** _You see, only I, and many other gods, can from my realm as we please. So for a human to cross over, you would need physical contact with us. Reason being is that the parting of space and time would be too much for a simple mortal to handle. To prevent that from happening, I would create a protective barrier around you to keep you safe as we go through. Otherwise, you’d be torn apart from inside and out._** **★**

You felt your face pale. “G-great. Sounds... pleasant.”

**★** **_It’s actually rather amusing to watch, actually._ ** **★**

“Why am I not surprised that you said that?” You blankly said, taking his hand.

 **★** ** _Come now, my flower. This is me we’re talking about~_** **★** The caprine informed you, laughing boisterously when you gave him an unamused stare. Asriel would stop laughing soonly after clearing his throat.

**★** **_Now, we best be going._ ** **★**

Asriel brought you over to the very edge of his garden, the path stopped before a massive, stone archway. The rock that’s carved on it looks like a twisted, magnificent goat demon, it’s head raised high in honor in pride. Two swords were hung from each of it’s long hands, the metal on it looking ancient. The details in it’s armor and fur are almost lifelike and almost… alive, like it’s eyes are never leaving you and Asriel.

The iron gate prevented the two of you from moving on, the demon’s giant form wrapped around the two center pillars protectively. You could see the flowers of Spider Lilies growing around the base of the archway, some of them even climbing up the goat’s back.

 **★** ** _Ready to go?_** **★** Asriel asked.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” You said, giving him a confident grin.

He smiled before raising his hand. **★** ** _Watch and learn, little one~_** **★** He winked.

Asriel waved his hand as if he’s dismissing the gate guardian. Seeing his hand motion, the goat demon obeyed, it’s dismembered arms unfurling from the bars, it’s stone fur sweeping to the side. From then, the entrance clicked open and the heavy doors swung open, revealing nothing beyond it. It is almost as if everything ceases to exist outside the area. Although, you swore that you can smell the scent of salt in the wind, lightly caressing your cheek. This is… familiar to you somewhat but you don’t know what it is.

 **★** ** _Now…_** **★** He tugged you forward gently, your feet making small, careful steps. **★** ** _Would you care to accompany me on this date, my sacrifice?_** **★**

“Yes. It would be an honor in doing so.”

 **★** ** _Excellent! Are you afraid, little one?_** **★**

“Well, uh… y-yeah a little.” You admitted sheepishly.

 **★** ** _Don’t be._** **★** He softly said, leaning down to give your neck a quick nuzzle. **★** ** _I’m always here for you._** **★**

“I… I know.”

 **★** ** _Good~_** **★** Asriel cooed. **★** ** _Now hold on tight and never let go._** **★**

You gave his arms a gentle squeeze. “I won’t.”

 **★** ** _Stay close~_** **★** He whispered to you.

Soon, you both walked through the archway, disappearing from sight as both of you crossed the border from the god’s realm, gone within a single step.

* * *

After what seemed like seconds, you felt your feet touch the ground. Surprisingly, you’re still in one piece. Everything happened so fast it felt like your life was flashing before your eyes.

The landing suddenly came, which caused your eyes to fly open, starling you from how your feet sunk into the ground, making you wobble in place.

 **★** ** _Careful._** **★** Asriel said, steadying your form.

“T-Thanks.” You woozingly, trying to steady yourself.

Strightenting yourself up, you squint as your eyes try to adjust itself to the new light, only for you to open them wide as you look around in awe. “Wow!”

You’re… you’re at the beach. The water is stretched out before you, seemingly endless. Waves are lapping up at the shore, smooth opals like peebles bobbing in it’s motions. The soft push and pull of the water reverberated around you, making this scene… tranquil. And to top it all off, the bright sun is shining over the water at the horizon, taking your breath away as to how the water sparkles in the sunlight.

“Oh… my god.” You breathed out, letting go of the god’s arm. “Asriel! This is… this is amazing! I haven’t been here in such a long time.”

 **★** ** _Really now?_** **★** Asriel said, chuckling at your starstruck expression.

“Yeah! It’s been such a long time since I went to the beach. Back home, I used to come here on a few special occasions when I’m free from work and such. But now that I’m here again, it just feels like a breath of fresh air.”

 **★** ** _I see… Well, I’m glad you get to experience this once again._** **★**

You smiled widely, jogging forward to feel your feet sink into the yielding, warm sand easily. **★** ** _Try not to fall will you?_** **★**

“I’m not a little kid, Asriel! I’ll be fine!” You grinned, making your way to the shoreline, spreading your arms out to breath in the fresh sea air before relaxing.

“Oh, it feels good to be here!”

The caprine followed you at a much leisurely pace, his foot paws gliding over the terrain, losing none of his divine grace. **★** ** _So, what do you think of it?_** **★**

You look at him and laugh, overcome with such joy. “I love it!”

 **★** ** _Try not to tire yourself out yet, my sacrifice._** **★** Asriel chuckled. **★** ** _There’s still more I have yet to show you._** **★**

“More?” You questioned, your lips quirking into a crooked grin.

 **★** ** _Oh yes~_** **★** His grinned mischievously, his floppy ears fluttering in the light breeze. **★** ** _Much, much more._** **★**

“Oh. Well, does this mean I can’t play in the water? Just for a little bit?”

 **★** ** _You sound so disappointed._** **★**

“Well… that’s cause I am. A little bit.”

**★** **_Don’t worry. There will be plenty of time for that before we leave._ ** **★**

“You sure on that?”

Asriel bowed at the waist, sweeping his arm out. **★** ** _I give you my word~_** **★**

You let out a light snort. “Like I can trust you.”

But, regardless of how you felt about it. you knew that the deity won’t budge until he got his way. So it’s pointless in trying to argue with him. Letting out a defeated sigh, you returned to Asriel’s side, putting your hands on your hips.

“You promise you’ll keep your word?” You told him firmly.

 **★** ** _Yes, I will keep my word on it._** **★** He plainly drew out before continuing. **★** ** _Now, would you like to take a walk with me for a moment?_** **★**

“Sure.”

You took his arm once more and the two of you turned your backs away from the ocean and headed forward. As the two of you walked along the beach, you turned your head to watch the endless amounts of palm trees, smiling as you see the leaves rustle gently in the breeze. Finally, after a minute or two of silently walking next to each other, taking in the sights around each other, you decided to speak up.

“Okay, Asriel. What do you have in store for me other than taking a stroll on a beach with you? I mean, I didn’t mind being with you, but still.”

The caprine stopped and looked down at you.

 **★** ** _Aww… can I not have a relaxing scroll with my favorite little sacrifice?_** **★** Asriel said, a smirk plaguing on his lips.

You pouted. “Well, yeah. But before I want to get in the water, I want you, uh… relax with you.”

Asriel gave you a questioning stare. **★** ** _Relax?_** **★**

“Yeah! Just…” You let go of Asriel's arm and went up ahead, getting shade under the large palm tree and laying yourself down onto the sand, back up. “...Like this!”

Looking confused, Asriel soon went up into the shade of the large palm tree and sat himself down beside you, crossing his legs elegantly over his lap.

 **★** ** _Pardon me but_** **,** ** _must I contribute to doing your strange mortal customs?_** **★**

You sat yourself up and snickered. “It’s not a custom! It’s something you do to relax.”

 **★** ** _Is that so?_** **★**

“Yeah! See?” You fell back onto the grass, staring up at the sky through the gaps of the leaves. “Just like this.”

Asriel let out a soft hum, seemingly doubtful. Even so, he laid himself down next to him. **★** ** _You find this relaxing?_** **★**

“I do.” You sighed, looking over at him, Small patches of sunlight danced across the caprine’s face and torso, the fur on his cheeks shining as the wind softly ruffled it. You felt your cheeks heat up a bit at the sight of it. “I-it’s nice.”

 **★** ** _Hmm._** **★** Closing his eyes, Asriel can start to see why his sacrifice finds it so appealing to lie in the sand. Admittedly, the soft sunlight felt nice and warm against his fur and the sand around him felt… relaxing.

 **★** ** _Perhaps you’re right._** **★** He acknowledged.

“See? Told you so.” You said, grinning.

 **★** ** _Yes. I suppose you did._** **★** He groaned, allowing his lips to quirk into a small smirk.

“Well, sometimes you just gotta stop and enjoy the small things in life.”

 **★** ** _Hmph. Gods don’t stop to enjoy small things very often._** **★** Asriel said. **★** ** _They’re far too concerned with the much bigger picture._** **★**

“You’re lying here with me. Isn’t that important?” You pointed out, boldly reaching out to take his hand in his, intertwining your fingers.

The god looked at you for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, giving your hand a squeeze.

 **★** ** _Yes. But what makes you think that I don’t see you as part of the big picture?_** **★**

“Hey! I’m trying to give you a life lesson in relaxing! Not to give you an excuse to flirt with me!”

 **★** ** _It is never a bad time to flirt with you~_** **★** Asriel crooned, playfully sticking his tongue out.

“Every time is a bad time when it’s you flirting.” You teased.

The caprine gives you an ‘offended’ stare. **★** ** _How dare you!_** **★** He shrieked playfully, being extra.

 **★** ** _I’ll have you know, I’d have hundreds, if not thousands of people begging for my sweet words! Thousands, I tell you!_** **★**

“Huh? And how many of them actually fell for you?”

 **★** ** _All of them._** **★** Asriel confirmed.

“All of them?”

 **★** ** _Every last one._** **★**

“Is that a fact?”

**★** **_Yes. It most certainly is_ ** **★**

You purse your lips, acting as if you’re struggling to keep something to yourself. “Well, if that’s what you want to tell yourself, then who am I to blame you?”

Asriel gave you an unamused look. **★** ** _Your humor is most appreciated._** **★** He said blankly.

“Admit it. You love me.”

 **★** ** _I’m starting to rethink that ‘enjoying the smaller things in life’ you have going on with you._** **★**

You couldn’t help but laugh at his expense. “Aw, come on. Don’t be like that. I’m enjoying myself right now!”

 **★** ** _Yes, yes. I’m sure you are._** **★** Asriel grumbled out.

“Oh? Are you going to smite me with your godly powers?” You teasingly asked.

 **★** ** _Hmm… maybe._** **★**

“You wouldn’t actually do it though. You’d miss me.”

 **★** ** _Hmph. While I would miss you dearly, I won’t be too lonely afterwards. I’ll have the SOULS to keep me company._** **★**

“Oh good. I wouldn’t possibly want you to be lonely after you get rid of me. We wouldn’t want that now would we?”

 **★** ** _Definitely not. You know how I am when I get bored._** **★**

“Heh, you’re really something else!” You laughed, flashing him a crooked grin, your eyes bright with mirth. “You know that, right?”

 **★** ** _Yes. I am quite spectacular, mm, yes._** **★** He returned the affection, baring a sharp smile. Soon, the both of you would dissolve into muffled laughter.

“So, did I win you over?” You asked.

Asriel looked his sacrifice over. The way you’re sprawled out over the white sand, your hair all disheveled and messy, to how your accessories glittered in the sunlight, little specks of it flickering over your round cheeks. Just looking at your beautiful form made his heart swelling with affection and desire.

The caprine let out a light-hearted chuckle. **★** ** _Yes. I guess I can say, you have. But now… I think it’s about time for me... to return the favor~_** **★**

You raised an eyebrow. “Return the favor? What do you mean by tha--”

Before you can even finish, the caprine suddenly reaches his arm out and pulls you closer to him, your body flushed against his. Right as you opened your mouth, Asriel swiftly moved his head down and soon his mouth was pressed firmly against yours, sealing your mouth with a kiss.

You felt your face burn scarlet, your body going stiff as the deity slowly moved his mouth against yours, his grip firm around your body, preventing you from moving away. As surprised as you are from getting a sudden kiss from the deity, you slowly relax your tense body, closing your eyes, as you sink into the caprine’s embrace, enjoying the feeling of his lips against yours.

The two of you stayed like that until Asriel broke for air, his breath coming out in soft pants as he remained barely an inch away from you.

 **★** ** _Well? What do you think? Did I perhaps… steal your heart?_** **★** Asriel teased, taking pleasure at your dumbstruck face.

“I… you… you just…” You stuttered out, you mind going a mile a minute as you what just happened.

 **★** ** _Hmm?_** **★** Asriel tilted his head a bit at you.

“You… you just kissed me?”

 **★** ** _Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But, did you enjoy that?_** **★**

“Well, I um… yes but… why?”

 **★** ** _Why do you ask?_** **★** Asriel let out a deep chuckle, his voice sending shivers down your spine. He’d then smile, bringing your faces close together.

 **★** ** _It’s because that you, and only you, are worthy of my reverence._** **★**

“But, why me?” While you are internally screaming that Asriel kissed, you still want to know why.

 **★** ** _Do I need to explain a reason why I love you?_** **★**

His response was the desired reaction he was looking for, seeing your cheeks flush into a lovely shade of pink.

“Just… What makes me so special? I’m… I’m no different from the thousands of other people that pledge themselves to you.”

 **★** ** _Do you not want me to adore you?_** **★** Asriel asked.

“No!” You exclaimed out before immediately collecting yourself. “I-I mean, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything but… this is me we’re talking about, just ‘Y/N’. I don’t think that’s anything special, is there?”

 **★** ** _Oh Y/N…_** **★** Asriel softly said, his voice fond and tender before gently cupping your face with his hands.

 **★** ** _You are so full of life. Your curiosity drives you to no end until you’re given answers. You also treat me like an individual and not like a god who’s evil and makes no mistakes. I’ve bared myself to you, both naked and vulnerable, and yet, you took my hand and held it tight instead of making me feel… weak for my mistakes, temper, and past. That is why… I’ve chosen to love you, because you are you, Y/N. And with you being you, you’re the most wonderful thing I’ve never seen and have in this world._** **★**

You felt your throat tightened up, trying to ignore the welling of tears forming in your eyes. You choked out a watery laugh. “You’re such a dork, Asriel.”

 **★** ** _Am I?_** **★**

You sniffed, wiping away the tears in your eyes before smiling. “Yeah. You are.” You pushed your face into the caprine’s neck, breathing in his scent as his arms wrapped around you.

“And I’m glad you are one.” You muttered out.

 **★** ** _Are you, now? Even if I am, what you call, a dork?_** **★**

You softly laughed, pulling your head out of the caprine’s neck to look at him. “Yeah. The best of dorks.”

 **★** ** _And what does that mean if I might ask?_** **★**

“It means you’re my dork.” You said.

Asriel cooed, nuzzling his snout against your nose, causing you to giggle at the light ticklish sensation. The dirty then pulled away from you and stood up, making you let out a whine of disappointment, longing to feel the deity's warm body against yours. But he would offer a hand to you, giving you a kind smile, to you to gladly accept it. The caprine pulled up to your feet and back into his arms, softly twirling through the white sand, lifting you high enough so he can stare into your eyes. Asriel felt mesmerized by the stars that were always dancing in the depths of your pupils.

 **★** ** _If I am yours, does that mean you’re mine?_** **★**

“Yeah. I’m your dork.” You smiled, reached your hands to grab Asriel’s face, brushing your lips together softly. “A love struck, stuttering dork.”

Asriel softly chuckled. **★** ** _And you want to know something, my little flower?_** **★**

“What?”

 **★** ** _I think that’s truly, the best kind of dork imaginable._** **★**

“Oh, shut up!” You playfully said, resting your forehead under Asriel’s chin, the which he puts his muzzle into your fluffy hair, letting out a sigh as he breathes in your scent.

The two of you would hold each other in silence, letting out soft hums while the sound of crashing waves goes off in the background. Everything about this feels so right. You love your god and lover god loves you back. You never thought that it would happen, but it did and you're happy about it.

Eventually, the two of you would pull back to look in each other's eyes.

**★** **_So, since we're official dorks, I have a favor to ask of you._ ** **★**

“Of course! What is it?”

The caprine looks hesitant for a moment before answering. **★** ** _Well uh… forgive me for being so forward but… do you want to sleep with me tonight?_** **★**

You felt your eyes widen and cheeks blaze up. “W-what?”

The caprine tilted his head at you, raising an eyebrow. **★** ** _I asked if you wanted to--_** **★**

“Don’t repeat that! I get what you’re trying to say!” You interrupted him, cheeks blazing red. “Just… why?”

The caprine let out a sigh, a faint blush dusting his furry cheeks before explaining himself.

 **★** ** _You see… since your time here as my sacrifice, I began to get rather… how do you mortals say it… rather needy. Whenever I’m with you, whenever I see parts of your lovely skin being exposed by your robe, I feel such... an overwhelming desire to just… touch you, make you all mine by marking you, to ruin you, and much, much more. So I held myself back because I don’t want to make any wrong moves that would hinder our relationship._** **★**

“...Wow. I just… I don’t know what to say.” You forced out.

**★** ** _I understand that you feel uncomfortable about all this. We can simply stick with just kissing and so forth. If that’s alright with you, my little scarfi--_** **★**

“No.”

The caprine stopped what he was saying and looked at you with puzzlement. **★** ** _What?_** **★**

You gulp down a bit of your saliva forming in your mouth before speaking. “I um… I don’t mind that.”

The caprine shot you a concerned look. **★** ** _Are you sure, my sacrifice? I don’t want to do something that would make you feel uncomfortable._** **★**

You were hesitant for a moment, your heart beating out of chest and throat tighten, words failing to come out of your mouth. But after taking a deep breath to calm yourself down, you stowed your fears aside and gave him a stern look.

“A-as I said before, I don’t mind it at all. T-to be honest, even though you caught checking you out, I-I… I can’t get you off my mind. So I… I want you. I want you so much.”

You felt like you're going to faint for how much blood is rushing to your face. But instead of giving a teasing comment, he insteads gives you a kind smile.

 **★** ** _Well, if that’s what you really want, then I’ll be more than happy to help you. We’re going to take our time with this, okay little one?_** **★**

“Y-yes.” You stuttered out.

 **★** ** _Good. Now, would you like for me to carry back to your room?_** **★** The caprine, his eyes growing half-lidded, flashing his pearly white fangs at you.

‘Oh my… this goat is going to be the death of me! I just know it!’ Despite you mentally screaming out of pure excitement and flusterness, you give a weak nod in return.

Letting out a soft hum, the caprine lifted you up and carried you in his arms bridal style, your head resting against the deity's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 **★** ** _Come now. Let’s go home. And remember, hold tight._** **★** With that, Asriel began to walk forward on the beach, his foot paws indenting the white sand before a purplish glow surrounded both your bodies. After the next footstep, the two of you disappeared from the beach entirely, heading back to Asriel’s realm.

* * *

The two of you made it back to Asriel's realm in no time flat, with you holding on to the goat deity for dear life to prevent yourself from ripping apart. As Asriel carried you through the opened gates, you opened your eyes back up from the fast travel, you were somewhat surprised to see that it was night time, the millions of the stars twinkling in the sky as well as the giant moon shining down on you. Again, you have somewhat knowledge of how time works in this realm but at the same time you don’t. It pretty much just comes and goes, but that’s not important right now.

Soon after you and Asriel went through the gardens, you arrived back at the tower, entering inside and attending up the stairs to your room. As the caprine carries you closer and closer to your room, you feel your heart beating on your chest in both excitement and nervousness.

Now you see, you didn’t you get to mention but… you’re a virgin. Reason being is that you’ve never had any good luck in getting a partner, so you’d rather jack off in hopes to compensate for that. But never, in your entire life, would you be more leaning on the idea of having your v card taken away by a deity. I mean, having sex with a monster god in real life would be next to none, but the thought of it alone just… you don’t know… it sends a sort of giddy feeling through your body.

And since Asriel always gets what he wants, it would be thrilling to have his bite marks all over your body to claim you as his own. But, despite his rather dominant nature, if things get too crazy, you always tell him to stop.

 **★** **_We’re here._** **★** While you were busy having an internal monologue, you snapped out of it once you heard his smooth voice.

Turning your attention forward, you and Asriel made it back to your respective room. Everything was the same as it once was. The only change in the room is that the torches’ lighting is now more… dimmer, almost like a romantic setting. But you don’t question it.

Asriel makes his way over to your bed and gently places you down onto it. Asriel took a step back, placing his hands at the hems of his robe before giving a look of permission at you.

 **★** ** _Now, would you mind if I… make myself more comfortable?_** **★** Asriel said.

“S-sure. Go ahead.”

Given the okay, Asriel starts to take off his clothes, starting by removing his heart locket and as well as the waist chain of the six humans and sets them down on a table close to him. He then starts to take off his robe, removing his arm from each sleeve before pulling it up and over his head, setting the clothes down onto the floor next to him.

You felt a full-blown blush bloom onto your face. Asriel’s body looks… really good. It was like he was born to be gifted this sculpted body.

The caprine’s torso is toned, having a fair bit of muscle on his arms, having a nice set of pecs, and also having a nice, slim belly. Seeing him with the robe, you’ve finally got a chance to look at the black tribal markings Asriel has on his body. He has a black heart tattoo at the center of his chest while the markings surrounding the heart seem to extend and loop around his torso and arms, having a sharp tip at the end. You gotta say, it’s a pretty interesting design to have on his furry, white body.

His lower body is just as good as you remember it. A nice ample set of hips that almost look feminine for someone with a more masulince build, but you digress. And a pair of tree-trunk thighs which have just enough muscle and fat to show off their plump demeanor. However, as much as you are interested in looking at the caprine’s hips and thighs, something caught your eye.

As you trailed your eyes down onto the deity's body, you felt lips turned dry as you put your focus onto the caprin’s crotch. You’ve finally get to see it after getting a couple of glimpses through Asriel’s robe.

Asriel’s dick looks… very humanoid, looking like much of your own in fact. The only difference to it is that it’s very thick and phallic at around the base, having foreskin that fades into a more pink color at the tip. Underneath it are a set of plump balls , drooping down slightly between his thick thighs, full of god's spunk.

You felt a stirring in your lions as you eyed the deity cock, to which Asirel chuckled.

 **★** ** _I take it that you like what you see, don’t you?_** **★** Asriel teasingly said, reaching his hand down to his dick. giving it a gentle squeeze, to which it gave a throb in response.

You silently nod in your head, words failing to come out of your mouth.

The caprine lets out a small laugh. **★** ** _I’m flattered, truly._** **★**

“Oh shut up! It’s just… I don’t know where to look!” You blurted out lamely.

Asriel's face broke out into a smug grin. **★** ** _Suuure. Anyways, it feels nice to be appreciated. You’re quite the looker yourself, you know? Certainly one of the most attractive human sacrifices I’ve ever met._** **★**

You smiled weakly, couldn’t help but feel an intense rush of warmth coursing through you at the compliment.

“Aw, heh. Y-you don’t have to be like that.”

 **★** ** _But I must. I simply must give you all the praise I can give you. Have you forgotten that you're my dork, my little flower?_** **★**

You averted your eyes from the caprine, trying to quell the burning sensation in your cheeks, but failing miserably. “No. I haven’t forgotten.”

 **★** ** _Good. Now… are you ready to start?_** **★**

“...Yes.”

Hearing your answer, Asriel gave a flirtatious smile as he began to slowly make his way towards the bed, smiling smugly as he strutted, hypnotically swaying his ample hips in doing so. Eventually, he climbs himself on your bed, the mattress sinking slightly under his weight, as he closes in on your sitting form. You felt your heart beat out of your chest as the caprine’s face is inches away from yours, his eyes staring into your very soul.

The caprine’s teasing expression softened. He would then reach his hand out and gently place it upon your neck, the points of his claws and gently scratching your skin, causing you to visibly shudder as lines of heat formed on your tingling skin. Asriel would let out a chuckle and would move his hand from your neck to gently stroke your cheek with his thumb, while his other hand cupped the side of your face.

 **★** ** _I must admit._** **★** He started off quietly. **★** ** _It is quite a sight to see someone that usually spouts teasing words, unable to speak._** **★**

He pressed his forehead against yours. **★** ** _To think that I would be so desperate just to feel you._** **★**

You let out a small laugh. “Yeah. I guess I somehow have a way with words.” You let out a soft hum as the caprine kissed your forehead before pulling back.

The proximity was getting unbearable. Your eyes kept darting down to Asriel’s lips before returning to hold his gaze.

“So u-um… can I kiss you? Would that be okay?”

The caprine gave a nod. **★** ** _Of course you can, my little flower. To be honest, I was hoping for something a little more… spicier. But hey, it’s a start._** **★**

His hand moved down to your shoulder while the other moved to the back of your head, pulling you closer. The caprine closed his eyes and titled his head, angling his muzzle before he connected his lips against yours tenderly. You slowly close your eyes, your hands holding onto Asriel’s shoulder, finger digging into the thick, fuzzy fur, bringing your body close to his.

You stayed like it for what seemed like minutes, slowly moving your mouths passionately, deepening the kiss. Eventually, you croke for air, but you remained barely an inch away from Asirel.

 **★** ** _Mmm. That's good, Buttercup. But, are you okay with me taking charge?_** **★** He breathily said, sliding one of his hands back down to the back of your neck, his claws lazily stroking your skin.

“U-umm…” You stuttered out, your face heating up at his soft but teasing touch.

 **★** ** _Only if you want me to._** **★** He softly said, pressing a soft kiss to your jaw.

“Y-yes.” You answered, to which Asriel gave a gentle smile.

With that, Asriel pulled you in for another kiss. It was messier than the first, with more and a lot more tongue. His taste is similar to that of his scent, a rich and earthy taste that left you feeling addicted to the moment it touches your tastebuds.

And his tongue, my gods his tongue, it felt like there’s a tentacle inside your mouth. It was thick and prehensile that quickly overpowers your own. It left you with the sense of wanting more.

There was barely any time at all before the plethora of new, powerful sensations forces you to draw yourself away from him, your lungs starving for air. After taking a few deep breaths to air back in your system, your stare back up at Asriel, your chest lighty heaving.

**★** **_How was that, little one?_ ** **★**

“That… that was… wow.” You breathily said, feeling intoxicated.

He smiles, leaning down to kiss your forehead again. **★** ** _Want me to lay you down?_** **★**

You gave a small nod. “Yeah.”

Asriel’s eyes grew half-lidded as he leaned in for another kiss, this time much more soft and gentle. You couldn’t help but moan against his mouth. The way that the deity’s lips moved against your own makes your head spin. Asriel couldn’t help but smile against your lips, slowly lowering you down onto the bed. As soon as your back hits the mattress, Asriel climbs over your laid out form before slowly pushing himself down onto you in a sensual roll, framing his size against your own. The caprine soon broke the kiss with a soft ‘pop,’ just giving you enough time to breathe while you lick the buzzing sensation caught on your lips. You barely even started and already you felt like puddy beneath the deity, your body completely relaxed by the caprine’s soft lips as you stared up at him, glassy eyed.

From the hungry gaze Asriel’s giving you, you expected to come at you again, to seal your mouth together. But instead, he leans back down and kisses a path under one of your eyes. to your jaw, and then to your neck. You let out a silent gasp as you felt the caprine’s sharp teeth nibble at your soft skin. You want to hold onto Asirel, but somehow, your arms feel limp like the rest of you. Well, almost the rest of you.

With how Asriel’s knee is lightly nudging your crotch, you feel the heat radiating from him between your legs. It’s almost as if he’s a living space heater or something. But, as the caprine was busy nibbling onto your neck, he sneakingly undid your robe to expose more of your naked form to him, placing his hand against your middle.

“Ah!” You let out a loud gasp as you feel his claws tickle over your stomach and sweep up to pet across your chest. You then let out a quiet groan as Asriel’s fangs bit the column of your throat, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a purple bruise, marking you.

 **★** ** _My, what a beautiful creature you are._** **★** The caprine purred into your neck, his deep voice vibrating against your sensitive skin. He then teasingly brushed his thumb over your nipple, which caused you to squirm underneath him.

 **★** ** _And yet… you’re so quiet. No one is here but us, little flower. So make as much noise as you want. It’s alright._** **★**

“Okay…” You said, nodding your head blindly, mind all foggy from the caprine’s touches. You couldn’t help but shiver as you feel the caprine’s smile against your abused neck.

The caprine’s hand then slides their way up your chest, to gently grab your hair, his clawed fingers digging through your scalp to give it a firm rub. You closed your eyes and shivered, bobbing your head along to Asriel’s gentle caress against your head. You’ve never felt a touch this good in like… ever. This was pretty much the only time the deity gets to touch your hair and pull on it. With such the gentle treatment Asriel’s giving you, a groan bubbled up from your throat as you melted into the bed.

You feel yourself jump a little as you felt the caprine’s lips kiss your chin and up your jaw. Asriel chuckles leaning back in to place butterfly kisses against your cheeks.

**★** **_Uh uh. No biting your lip. They’re too pretty for that~_ ** **★**

You couldn’t help but smile at Asriel’s teasing words. Having an almighty deity kiss you so sweetly and just hold you is… it feels really good. Every shift of Asriel’s body and to where Asriel pressed his lips to new areas caused you to hitch your breath.

However, your heartbeat starts to pound hard against your chest as the caprine wiggles lower on the bed, his head leveled with the center of your chest.

 **★** **_Mmm… you’re such a sweet thing, my little flower~_** **★** Asriel nearly purrs against your skin.

 **★** **_To think you’ve covered so much of your cute body for so long._** **★** The caprine pressed a long kiss at the center of your chest, smiling when he felt it jump against his lips.

 **★** ** _Out of all the sacrifices I’ve had, I’ve never wanted someone as much as you. I hope that’s okay with you._** **★**

“Ah… p-please be gentle.” You managed to say, your voice barely above a whisper.

 **★** ** _Don’t worry. I’m going to be taking my sweet time with you~_** **★**

Asriel resumes kissing across your chest, placing small, gentle love bites along the way. Then, the caprine wraps his lips against the soft nub of your nipple, letting out a hum, his voice sending tingling vibrations across your skin. Your fingers grip onto the sheets as Asriel’s tongue slowly swirls around your nipple, firming it up.

“N-nngh…” You let out a strained groan, your body feels like it’s on fire.

Asriel’s eyes flicked up to your face and smiled around your nipple, placing a hand on your chest. His soft, furry hand slides over your hip and flattens over your stomach, right above your navel. Asriel then gently lowers himself down and gives up his tortuous simulation around your nipple with his mouth and tongue. The deity was kind enough to give you a breath of relief.

And then, in a smooth fashion, the soft pads of Asriel’s fingers reached up and squeezed your other nipple. More harder and firmer until it is nice and erect from all of his teasing. You arch under Asriel as your mouth hangs open, all wide and silent, eyes hazy in pleasure. Suddenly, a brief cry is ripped out of you when you feel furry lips nuzzling at the other side of your chest, sometimes a slick wet swipe over at your nipple. It was enough to send into a squirming fit.

The caprine lets out a dark chuckle as he continues to tease your nipple, enjoying your strained moans and the constant squirming going on underneath him. This felt like absolute torture to you. Nobody in the entire world is able to make you see stars and writhe like this.

Asriel's mouth left your chest and asked, **★** ** _How’s my sweet little flower doing, hm?_** **★**

No words left your mouth. Instead, you throw your head back against the bed and bite the inside of your cheeks, letting out a whine. Your hips twitched as Asriel’s deep laughter tickles your soft skin just above your navel as he gives a gentle bite there.

 **★** ** _Oh Y/N~_** **★** The caprine’s voice sang out. **★** ** _I asked if you are okay~_** **★**

You hear the amusement clear in Asriel’s voice when he repeats himself. You can feel that he’s finally easing up on you, his clawed fingers at your nipples paused to give you time to breathe. You felt like a mess, body trembling and your loins, hard like a diamond, leaking steady amounts of precum.

Blinking a few times to clear the haze from your eyes, you raise your head and look down to find Asriel watching you in the dim light. Asriel lies on top of you, but hovers a bit using his elbows which sunk into the bed. The orange lights provided by the torches makes his fur and eyes almost glow, making him look all the more captivating. But, knowing that you can’t stare at his beautiful face any longer, you give a nod, which the caprine’s eyes darted down to your naked belly.

“I-I’m doing fine.” You moaned out.

Asriel’s muzzle brushes under your navel as he dips lower, tailings his kisses downward.

 **★** ** _Shall I continue?_** **★** His deep voice rumbles against your stomach.

“Y-yes.”

A smirk stretches across the caprine’s lips before he gives your lower stomach a peck. Soon, he would lower himself down a bit more till his body hovers around your hips, his face positioned right between your legs. Your eyes remain closed as the deity paints butterfly kisses around the knob of your hip bone, purposefully avoiding your erection.

Grunting a bit, you shakingly get an arm under you and carefully sit yourself up. “Hey, um… Asriel?”

 **★** ** _Mmm?_** **★** Asriel hummed out, not pausing his movements.

Squirming, you whimper out. “Can uh… can you?”

White eyes stared up at you as Asriel nips your inner thigh. **★** ** _Can I what, little flower?_** **★**

You felt your face heat up, all the way to your ears. You suppress a moan as the caprine’s soft kisses circle back towards the midline of your body, towards your erection.

“Can you… take me with your mouth?”

Asriel’s eyelids raise up for a moment before letting out an amused hum, which causes you to let out a hiss of breath as the sound vibrates right at the root of your cock. Asriel then rips a high pitched mewl out of you as his next kiss brushes against your velvet skin.

“It’s just that…” You trail off as another kiss slid against your shaft, causing you to pant out a groan. “I-I want to get off.”

 **★** ** _Mmm, but I don’t want to. You’re so pretty, my little flower. So lovely. How can I not continue lavishing you in my kisses?_** **★**

You let out a whimper, covering your face with an arm.

 **★** ** _That is, if you can handle what my mouth could do to you~_** **★**

The caprine was kind enough to stop what he was doing as let you decide. The caprine against your hips slides up against your stomach. His palm slowly drags itself up and down your soft skin, as if he’s petting you. While it does feel nice, you couldn’t stop your muscles from clenching. Swallowing your nerves, you reached down to still Asriel’s soft hand, lighty rubbing his knuckles.

“I want that.” You admitted quietly. “But, shouldn’t I give that to you. I mean, you’re my lord after all.”

The caprine tugs your hand down to kiss and back of it.

 **★** ** _How generous of you, Buttercup~_** **★** He murmurs above the back of your hand. **★** ** _As much as I love to see that, I rather spend this night in giving you all the praise and pleasure you so desired. Is that all right, my little flower?_** **★**

“But, it’s not fair if you do all the work.”

Asriel chuckled. **★** ** _Don’t worry, my sweet boy._** **★** Asriel lets go of your hand and returns to kissing near your erect cock. **★** ** _You’ll get your turn later tonight. But for now, I want to hear all the pretty little sounds you make. If you’ll allow me so_** ** _._** **★**

You gulp down a bit of your saliva. Not a single part of you wanted to say no. Not even a little bit.

“O-okay. Just… please be gentle.”

Another kiss was placed near the base of your shaft, his face rising up near the tip.

 **★** ** _As you wish._** **★** Asriel rumbled.

And so, his kisses against your crotch grew more firm under your permission. You choke out a gasp as you felt the caprine’s tongue make its first swipe against your sensitive head, in which you tried so hard not to buck into his face. The deity lets out a laugh at you squirming before he grabs you behind your knees and settles your petite legs over his shoulders, nestling himself at your crotch.

You can feel Asriel fuzzy far brush the insides of your thighs, almost tickling you if it weren’t for you teasingly mouthing the underside of your cock. You keened, bending your legs a bit as the deity tongue laps at the crown of your head, letting out a moan as he lapped up your producing precum from the slit. His hands kept your hips pinned to the bed, preventing you from bucking and so that he could feel every tremble and hitch of your body.

Asriel hums as he listened to your incoherent moans, pressing messy kisses at where your foreskin connects to your head.

“Nngh… Ahh… A-asriel…”

Asriel’s chuckles turn evil, his tongue swiping harder at your sensitive head, in which you throw your head back against the bed. You then let out a cry of pleasure as you felt Asriel’s warm mouth completely engulf your entire shaft, his snout squished to the softness around your crotch.

With Asriel completely downing your entire dick in his mouth, he began to slowly bob his head up and down, twisting his sinful tongue around every so often, slathered your dick in his warm saliva.

 **★** ** _Mmmm…_** **★** The caprine then hums around your dick as tires to draw out more of your moans and cries. You felt like you’re about to lose it. your hands are gripping onto the bed sheets tightly as you as the sweet heat and pressure was all around you.

You had your thighs wrapped around Asriel’s head, but you didn’t clamp down. You know that you’re not going to last long to keep if he keeps this up. Asriel knows you too well, especially when exploring the human body. Feeling each wet drag of his lips and tongue against your dick was enough to make your head spin. But, as you try to muster your bits of strength against the pure ecstasy you’re feeling, you reach a trembling hand up to touch Asriel’s hand, trying to warn him of your oragasm fastly approaching.

Ignoring your plea, the caprine instead intensified his bobbing, working over your shaft at a fast pace, pulling his supple around them, squeezing down to coax out more of your moans above him. While he secretly wished for you to grab him by the horns and let force your shaft down his throat, there will always be a time for that later tonight. But right now, he’s more focused on letting you finish. With one finish bob, Asriel draws back a bit to stab his tongue into your urethra before completely swallowing your shaft completely to the hilt.

And that was enough to send you over to the edge.

“Asriel! I’m… I’m coming!”

You grip onto the bed like your life depends on it, closing your eyes shut and even drooling a little from your mouth as your orgasm takes the wind out of our lungs. With your cock throbbing and ball flexing, your breath came out short and rough pants as several ropes of your molten hot seed gushed down the caprine’s throat, the deity gulping down every last drop of it greedily.

Asriel exhaled through his nose, practically panting through it as he kept his mouth locked with your cock. Eventually, after a few more measly spurts of cum, your body went lax against the mattress, exhaustion and the afterglow setting in hard and fast.

With your orgasm finally subsided, Asriel slowly pulled his mouth backwards, sealing you lips around your pink head as he cleaned the rest of your cum off, causing to let out a weak moan from above. Swallowing the last of your cum in his mouth with a hearty gulp, the caprine let out a satisfied sigh, licking his lips at the sweet but bitter taste lingering in his mouth.

Removing himself from between your legs, he climbs himself up on the bed and lays beside you. Instantly, you rolled over to his side to face that loving warmth against your body. Gently grabbing your chin, Asriel tilts your head up so that you’re locking eyes with him.

 **★** ** _So… was I good?_** **★** The caprine asked in a sultry tone, his eyes half-lidded.

“Y-yeah…” You sound so out of it, that orgasm tore through you like you just run a marathon.

Smiling, Asriel silently leaned his head to place a tender but passionate kiss against your slack mouth. You let your tongues mingle together, lightly swirling together. You could taste the sweet but salty tang of your cum in his mouth, which made you moan in the deity’s mouth. After a few long seconds of making out with each other, Asriel broke the kiss with a soft smack, panting softly as a thin trail of saliva connected from both your lips.

The caprine chuckled at your dazed expression before pressing another kiss to your forehead. He then rested his chin against your head as he wrapped his arms around you lovingly.

 **★** ** _I’m glad you enjoyed that, Y/N._** **★**

You nodded before you rested your head against his head chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Thank you.” You said, your voice weak.

 **★** ** _It was my pleasure._** **★** The caprine said, his voice heavy and warm in your ear.

You let out a breath through your nose, pushing yourself flush against Asriel’s, warm soft body, burying your face in his chest. You then let out a soft hum as the caprine affectionately petted your hair, making you feel sleepy.

But, as you were close to falling asleep then and there, a thought came to your mind. You mentally kicked yourself for forgetting about it a lot sooner. You hadn’t thought until now to return the deity’s generosity. Asriel gave you something, so why not treat well yourself? Plus, you can feel his erection poking into your stomach, so there’s that.

Sneakingly, you reach your hand as far down as you can under Asriel’s navel. But before you can wrap your hand around his erect dick, a light grip on your wrist stops you.

 **★** ** _Oh? Even after I relieve you of all your pent up frustration, you’re still up for more?_** **★** Asriel said teasingly, a grin making itself present on his face.

Caught, you quickly looked up at the caprine and quickly sputtered out an apology. “Oh! U-uh, I’m sorry!”

**★** **_It’s all right, little one. The night is still young, so I’m up for whatever you have planned in store for both of us._ ** **★**

You silently, trailing your eyes down to you Asriel’s hips. The caprine sees at where you’re looking and decides you teasingly chime in.

 **★** ** _See something you like, little one?_** **★** Asriel said, his voice rumbling in your ear.

“U-Um… yeah. You uh, y-you have some… really nice hips.” You stuttered out.

The caprine gave a small laugh, happy at you compliant towards him. **★** ** _Why thank you~ I’ve worked hard to get my hips and thighs as nice, strong, and plump as they are now. Especially my backside, Buttercup. I’ve worked on it the most to get them as round and perky as I possibly can._** **★**

“J-Jeez…”

Asriel gives a delighted hum at your flusterness and decides to tease you more by leaning his face near your ear.

 **★** ** _Is there anything in particular you would like to do with my hips, my little flower?_** **★** Asriel whispered holy into your ears.

Gods, you feel like you’re going to implode. Plus, you can feel your spent dick give a throb of excitement, slowly growing back to a half-chub.

“Y-yeah! Um, I do actually. I just… I don't know how to say this without… you know.”

Asriel gently grabbed your cheeks with both hands and tilted your head to look at him. **★** ** _Y/N. I won’t be mad no matter what you say to me. And besides, we are lovers, or in case… dorks in love, are we not?_** **★**

You gave a silent nod.

 **★** ** _Then please, tell me. What do you want me to do?_** **★** Asriel lets go of your face, patiently waiting for your answer.

‘No use in beating around the bush.’ You thought.

“Well… I… I want you to sit on me.”

The room fell dead silent. Asriel stared at you with slightly widened eyes, a little taken back of the offer you’ve said. You felt your cheeks blaze up in embarrassment, causing you to advert your eyes from the caprine.

‘I knew he was going to judge me for that. Now he’ll think I’m sort of… weird or something.’ You berated yourself.

Before you can sink yourself down onto the bed in shame, you hear a snicker above you, before turning into a full blown laugh.

 **★** ** _Hahaha! Well, that’s something I don’t hear quite as often._** **★** Asriel said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Often? What does he mean by that? Heading your head up, you stared up at the deity in question.

“Um… what do you mean by that?” You said quizzingly.

Calming himself down, Asriel spoke. **★** ** _Oh, Buttercup~ You aren’t the first one who has asked me such a request. I got quite a couple of them from the sacrifices that I previously had. But, I didn’t give them the benefit of doubt and instead harvest their souls. You humans can be really weird in what tickles you fancy nowadays._** **★**

“Haha, yeah…” You said awkwardly.

Asriel gave a shit-eating at you. **★** ** _Don’t try to act coy, little flower. I know what's going on inside in that measly little brain of yours. Plus, don’t pretend that I haven’t caught you checking me out. I even flaunt my stuff for you and everything._** **★**

“Wha!? You’ve read my mind?” You said shocked.

The caprine gave you a look of confusion. **★** ** _Uhh, yeah? I’m an all knowing god remember? Of course I can read into one’s mind. Also, admittingly, I did take a look into dreams one time and let me just say… you have some really dirty fantasies about me~ Not that I’m complaining or anything._** ”

“Oh my god…” You mumbled out, hiding your face in your hands. You honestly want to curl up into a ball and die for utterly embarrassed you are now that your hidden kinks are revealed to the almighty deity. Well, he already knew from the moment you became his sacrifice, but still.

The caprine chuckles at the flustered and comfortingly places a hand on your shoulder.

**★** **_Hey. No need for you to feel embarrassed, little one. As I said before, I didn’t mind the fact you were having some kinky fantasies about me._ ** **★**

You peeked your face out from between your hands to look at you. “You’re not weirded out by it?”

The caprine playfully ruffled your hair. **★** **_Of course not, you dummy! Course, I‘m a little taken aback by it, but I’m not weirded out by it. Most of the sacrifices I’ve had have already confessed their deepest, darkest desires to me. And hoo boy, let’s just say they were… interesting to say the least. I’ve had some who want me to spit in their face, step on them, even some who wanted me to… swallow them whole. The list goes on._** **★**

“Wow…” Was all you can say. You didn’t that many people would we frisky in wanting to fuck an almight god. I mean, you see many people lust over many fictional characters online, so it’s kind of not a surprise in knowing that people want to bang actual gods.

 **★** ** _Yeah. And since your kinks are at least tolerable for me, I’ll be more than happy to help fulfill your desires. After, this night is dedicated to you, my one and only sacrifice and lover._** **★** Asriel nuzzled your hair, giving a small peck to your scalp, making you smile a bit, your insides feeling warmth at the deity’s kind words.

 **★** ** _So…_** **★** You feel Asriel push your bangs up and look you in the eye, his eyes half-lidded, his gaze looking predatory. **★** ** _Ready for me to sit on your measly little body, my little flower?_** **★**

You felt your dick give a throb of excitement at the deep, sultry tone the caprine is giving, your heart beating a mile a minute inside your chest. Never in your entire life are you more willing to get sat on. And tonight, it’s finally going to happen.

“Y-yes!” You exclaimed out. Quickly released your excited outburst, you cleared your throat and spoke again in a more calmer tone.

“Uh, yes please.”

The caprine brought a fist up to his mouth to hope to contain his laughter. **★** ** _Srnkk! Oh, Y/N. You never fail to amuse me. Alright then, lie down on your back and I’ll take care of the rest from there._** **★**

Smiling widely, you pulled away from the caprine and turned yourself flat onto your back, your head staring straight up at the ceiling.

 **★** ** _My. So eager~_** **★** Asriel teased, smiling before he sat himself back up to his feet on the bed.

The caprine smirked as he moved towards you, his tall, imposing shadow falling across your vulnerable, laid-out form. That smirk began a grin as he saw you wiggling a bit in excitement, fighting to remain in place.

Asriel then stopped as he stood directly over you, his legs out spread on either side of your middle. And boy oh boy, is the sight above you just… wonderful. You felt like you had hearts in eyes as you stared straight up at the bare, furry bottom of the heavy-hipped caprine. Looking over his shoulder, Asriel smirked at your starstruck expression at his plump. bubbly behind and decided to give you a little show before the main act. He stretched his arms up above his head, slowly and sensually graying those wide hips of his, biting his lips as his erect cock and balls lighty swayed and bob to his motions.

Almost hypnotically, you followed the sway and bounce of Asriel’s booty above him. Those heavy, plump, pillowy cheeks look so soft and so… massive. The shining white fur made it look… almost like giant marshmallow. Plus, with lighting of the torches in the bedroom, it highlighted the many sinful curves of the caprine’s backside.

Your eyes continued to follow every sway and bob the caprine’s motions brought to those cheeks. Suddenly, Asriel reached behind him and pry his cheeks apart with his hands, showing you his pink, wrinkled pucker at you, winking at you teasingly. And then…

‘PLAP!’

After holding his cheeks apart for a few seconds, he lets them go. His bubbly cheeks smacked together with a soft, audible clap, rippling like water from the impact before settling shortly after. The tantalizing sight nearly made your heart stop.

“Enjoying the view, little flower?” The caprine cooed.

You gave a hard nod, your dick giving it’s agreement with a heartful throb.

Asriel smirk. **★** ** _Good. Cause I’m about to make your dreams and fantasies come true. Have you all buried between my big, luscious, cheeks. Try not to pass out under me, okay?_** **★**

You rolled your eyes, You ain’t gonna pass out, you’re going to suffocate under his ass till you stop breathing.

And so, Asirel slowly began to crouch down, squatting over your form, lining his backside up to your head. Your world slowly began to grow more and more dark as the massive rump came closer and closer to your face, his balls sagging across your forehead before gliding down to rest under your chin. Licking your lips in arousal, you reached out and grabbed the soft, bubbly mounds in your hands, practically feeling the heat radiating off of the caprine’s furry body. You then spread those hefty cheeks apart, almost fainting as the hidden pucker hidden between the deep crack of his titanic ass is inches away from your face.

His pink hole looks soft, winkled, impossibly deep, and glistening in the light of the torches. With your face in close proximity with his tailhole, your nose also detected a faint but potent musk coming from the cparine’s backside. It’s not bad per say, but it’s an earthy type of scent with a touch of male spice that gets your blood to start pumping. You want nothing more than to shove your entire face deep within Asriel’s cheeks and lick his soft delicious hole, to let yourself drown within the deity essence that is his bountiful butt. If Asriel was looking down at you, you would spot the tiny smile curving at the edges of his lips, but you don’t care about that.

And then, with a soft ‘whumph,’ Asriel sat himself down on you.

His squat changed to a kneel as he rests himself upon your chest. While his hands were placed lower body for support, his legs were on either side of your body, his foot paws gently cradling your head. You let out a muffled groan as your head was completely enveloped by the two furry mounds sliding over your face, wedging yourself between the deep crevice.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Asriel leaned himself back, pushing your face deep into rump till your mouth and nose pressed against his pucker, burying your under his rear. It reminded you of how small you are in comparison to the caprine, and the thought of that gave your hard cock a powerful throb.

 **★** ** _Hahh… you doing okay back there, little one?_** **★** Asriel grunted, looking over his shoulders while he shifted hips a bit to get in a more comfortable position, grinding your face between his plump, furry cheeks.

The caprine grinned smugly as he felt your happy muffled moans under his rear.

 **★** ** _I’ll take that as a yes~_** **★** He said breathily, flexed his cheeks around your head, causing you to kick your legs out as the caprine put more weight on your chest, constricting your breathing space.

Feeling you struggle underneath him, Asriel promptly lifted himself up a bit so that you can get air back into your system, his ass and balls hovering over your face.

 **★** ** _Remember to tap my thigh if you need air. Wouldn't want you to run out of air now would we?_** **★**

After tasking in a few big gulps of air, you frantically nodded your head. “Yeah, yeah okay! Now please come back down on me.” You said with no shame, desperation clear in your voice.

Asriel snickered. **★** ** _Alright, alright~ Didn’t think you were the desperate type, Y/N._** **★** the caprine muttered that last part out teasingly.

And so, Asriel proceeded to sit on you once again, lining up and getting back into the position he had once before and your face, sliding back into big, furry mounds till your nose and lips are once again touching his wrinkled pucker.

The caprine was suprically gentle with his movements, despite being pressed deep into his buttcrack. He doesn’t want to crush you too bad under his weight. Not that you would want that or anything.

You don’t need eyes to know what the caprine’s pucker feels like against your nose and lips. You couldn’t but let out a delighted shudder. It felt much bigger than any human. It’s soft and tight, curving inwards into the warm, supple flesh. The smell coming off of it is alot stronger but not unbearable. Your dick gives a throb as you feel small, forming beads of sweat (due to the sweltering heat of your face being encased in there) trickle down the smooth, leathery surface, some of it dripping onto your face. It made the smell of musk wading from it even more overwhelming, but again, still somewhat bearable as far as you are handling it. The rich and pungent scent filled your head with all sorts of filthy, racuncy thoughts. And by now, you’re long past the point of caring. You;re going to be thinking with your dick and nothing else.

You’re gonna eat this goat deity’s ass out.

Hesitant at first, you pushed your face up against the caprine’s tailhole and opened your mouth, and gave the pucker a nice, slow lick.

You couldn’t help but moan as the rank taste of furry male ass flooded your taste buds, making you shudder from head-to-toe from the sheer strength of it. Just from that taste alone left you with an intense desire of wanting more. Lots and lots more.

Unfurling your tongue, you went back in and pressed your mouth against the soft folds of the caprine’s tailhole, pushing it right into the soft, wrinkled flesh, slowly and sensually licking it bottom-to-top, drinking in it’s musky flavor.

Meanwhile above him, Asriel let out a grunt of delight, his furry cheeks tinting red as he felt you making out with his sinful hole.

 **★** ** _Mmmngh… my oh my, little one. I, nngh, didn’t think you’d be the type to be so passionate in worshipping me down there. But please by all means, don’t stop._** **★**

Asriel dick twitched as he rolled his hips back and forth, side to side, and so forth, practically pushing your face deeper against his tailhole. Your lips at one point were locked against his flexing pucker in a makeshift kiss before the tailhole yawned open and let your lips go, the musky taste lingering on your tastebuds.

Letting out a muffled moan, you opened your mouth wide and pressed the tip of your tongue against Asriel’s sphincter, prodding it gently.

Asriel let out a gasp, instinvelry cleaning down the tip of your tongue against his hole but soon relaxed, letting it breach along the tender seal of his anal flesh, sliding deeper into his velvet-smooth bowels.

 **★** ** _Ahh… Y/N._** **★** Asriel moaned out, his cock practically drooling steady amounts of precum between his legs from your tender treatment.

You own cock throbbed as well, pulsing stronger than ever before, oozing precum from the slit as if the first orgasm wasn’t enough. With where you’re positioned, you feel like you’re in heaven. This is where you truly belong. Right between the deity thick thighs and buried beneath his buddy hide, and make out with his pucker like your life depends on it.

You felt your lungs burn a bit due to the lack of air that you're only breathing in the caprine’s musk, but you don’t care. You are going to enjoy being under the deity's immense buttocks until you pass out. Plus, the more you breathe in that deliciously spicy scent, the more your mind would reel from the mind numbingly pleasurable sensations.

With your mind completely drunk on heat and musk, you pressed forward and kissed Asriel’s musky tailhole, sinking your tongue in-and out of the deity’s rectum, making every inch of it not left unexplored with your lathered saliva.

 **★** ** _That’s it, little flower._** **★** Asriel groaned out, rolling his ass all over your lips, marking you with his leathery scent.

“ ** _Push your tongue deeper inside of me. Worship my ass! Don’t hesitate now, Buttercup._** ” Asriel said, his voice full of lust.

Encouraged by Asriel’s words, you spread his tailhole wide open and plunged your whole tongue inside, the hot, leathery taste of his ass flooded your mouth, his pucker clenching down on your slimy organ hard, letting you drink in his tasty musk before relaxing.

Not backing down, you pushed your tongue into his sphincter more deeper, instantly plugging his bowels with your soft, and slippery tongue.

You continued to kiss and lick every inch of his winking pucker, feeling his heartbeat gradually get faster and well as body temperature rising. You can sort of tell the effect of the treatment you're giving with how you can feel his abdominal muscle relax with a full-body shudder.

Up above, Asriel was slowly losing yourself, his body making small pleasurable jolts as hand wrapped around his dick, masturbating to your tongue against his hole, practically having hearts in his eyes.

 **★** ** _Unnngh…._** **★** The caprine moaned out, his mind feeling hazy. Blinded by pure ecstasy, he wiggled his hips, smothering your face beneath his rump, unconcerned with your cries of surprise.

With the sheer warmth of the caprine’s body heat washing over you. it was getting almost unbearable with heat the deity is sitting on your face. With your face practically sweating in the hot, musky prison you’re in, it’s apparent he isn’t getting up anytime soon. Nonetheless, you continue where you last left off by continuing to probe Asriel’s flexing pucker, letting your tongue dig deep into his inner walls, rhythmically clenching and unclenching all the while.

Asriel let out a loud moan, his body practically keening over. **★** ** _Ah. I’m getting close._** **★** He panted, cock throbbing hard in his hand as he gritted his teeth.

 **★** ** _I can stop this if you want. I just… mmngh… I’ve never had a mortal under me that-_** **★** He paused as he felt your flexible tongue slid deep inside him. tongue-fucking his sensitive anal ring.

Asriel blissfully closed his eyes and let out a long moan. **★** ** _-ugh, like this before. I… I don’t want to get you hurt or anything like that._** **★**

You let out a muffled noise of disagreement. You don’t care if you get harmed in the process, all you care about is eating out the goat’s ass.

Taking a deep breath you opened your mouth and pushed your tongue so deep into Asriel’s insides, you immediately felt him clench down around it, before relaxing, and clenching up again.

Enough though it was getting harder to breathe, you kept licking anyway, rubbing your tongue against the puckered rim before tongue-fucking him hard, pushing your tongue in and out of his tailhole at a moderate pace.

Up above him, Asriel’s dick was constantly throbbing in his hand, jacking off in time with your tongue-hungry thrusts.

Eventually, it was enough to bring himself to climax.

With a few well-timed pumps and licks, Asriel screamed in pleasure, tongue hanging out of his mouth as his orgasm crashed through him. He gave his dick a firm squeeze, feeling his cock throb powerfully in his hands as thick spurts of semen exploded from the tip of his cock, splattering across the bed.

Meanwhile underneath him, your tongue is stuck against Asriel’s tailhole, feeling the powerful contractions that rippled across his entire body. The deity’s climax rumbled all around you, all coursing through the rapidly pulsating pucker as the caprine unwinded himself on top of you.

Eventually, after firing a few more final ropes, he shuddered before letting out a weary sigh, giving his cock an appreciative squeeze. He let out a soft moan as the last gentle wave of pleasure washed over him.

 **★** Whew… **★** Asriel said, standing up to catch his breath.

Your lips detached from the caprine’s soft, wrinkled tailhole with lewd, wet pop, it’s entire pink soaking wet and glistening with saliva. You lay yourself on the bed gasping for breath, feeling lightheaded as the world spinned. As you desperately tried to fill your lungs with fresh air, you tried to get your bearings straight after having your senses be nullified after being under the deity’s ass for such an extended period of time.

As you continued to get air back into your system, you felt the bed shook a bit. Turning your head to the right, to see Asriel, still panting from his orgasm, give you a woozy grin. He then reached out and pulled you close to him, burying your sweaty face into his fluffy chest.

 **★** ** _By the stars, hat was amazing, Buttercup. I haven’t come that hard since… ever._** **★** Asriel said, nuzzling into your ruffled hair, groaning as the afterglow started to settle in.

“Thanks. I’m glad to like it.” You said with a tired wink.

Asriel chuckled. **★** ** _I didn't think you were that passionate enough in wanting to be sat on. That tongue work you did back there was… exquisite~_** **★** Asriel purred out, his body shuddering as he remembered your tongue penetrating his sensitive hole.

 **★** ** _Though, I think it’s safe to say you got a little carried away._** **★**

“Heh. Yeah… I do what I do.”

 **★** ** _I’m not explaining or anything, little flower. You seem to really enjoy yourself. I guess my… lovely curves and tantalizing scent was too much for you to handle._** **★** The caprine said with a wink.

“It was worth it in the end.” You admitted with a blush. “And besides… you tasted incredibile.”

Asriel let out a deep, sultry chuckle. **★** ** _Well then, I’m sure you’ll get another taste of me next time._** **★** The deity promised with a rumble, raising his finger to trace a sharp claw teasingly down your arm.

 **★** ** _That is… as if not too tired._** **★**

You felt your cheeks turned red. “H-heh. Can’t wait.”

The caprine lets out a huff of amusement. **★** ** _For such a measly little mortal like yourself, you sure have a lot of energy._** **★**

“Well of course I do. I have a pretty good amount of stamina. So, I can go for another round before I can tap out completely.”

 **★** ** _Is that so? Well it just so happens I’m up for one last round as well._** **★**

You smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. **★** ** _Really? Didn’t you bust a big one not too long ago? I thought you’d be drained by now._** **★**

Asriel gave a somewhat ‘offended’ gasp. **★** **_I’ll have you know that we gods have plenty of stamina. Basically we can go till we drop._** **★**

You gave an unsure look at the caprine. “That sounds… unhealthy.”

Asriel gave a shrug. **★** ** _Eh. I haven’t come that many times while in my downtime, so I don’t think I would be bothered to try it. Speaking of which…_** **★**

The caprine leaned his head down, whispering into your ear. **★** **_Wanna go all the way tonight?_** **★**

You stared up at him in shock. “What? You want to go all the way with me?”

The deity gave a small nod, against your head. **★** ** _Of course. I’d come, you’d come, so we might as well finish this out is bang. Unless, you’d be willing to do so. But, I can already guess what you want considering your erection poking me in my stomach._** **★** Asriel said, pointing his finger down to your erect cock for emphasis.

“Well, it’s just… I don’t know.” You shyly said.

You felt a hand tilt your chin up, your eyes gazing into the deity’s, him giving a tender smile.

 **★** ** _Hey. We don’t have to go all the way if you're feeling uncomfortable. We can always stop and leave it for another time. I don’t want to force anything. So if you're willing to stop, just say the word._** **★**

You feel silent, wondering as to what you wanted to say next.

‘Should I continue? Or should I stop here and call it a night?’ You thought to yourself. You’ve come this far, so there’s no way you would back out of this now. Plus, your cock seems ready to go for next round so there’s that.

“No.”

 **★** ** _No?_** **★**

“I… I want to continue. I wanna go all the way with you.”

The caprine gave a worried look. **★** ** _Are you sure, little flower? As I said before, I don’t want to make any moves that’ll make feel uncomforta-_** **★**

You cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, silencing him. You let out a sigh.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m more than willing to do so. After all, I… I trust you.”

Asriel's heart skipped a beat at the words that fell out of your mouth, causing him to smile as a surge of warmth flooded his chest.

‘ ** _He… He trusts me. My little sacrifice trusts me._** ’

Asriel happily brought you forward and pressed a long tender kiss onto your lips before pulling away.

 **★** ** _Thank you, Y/N. I promise I’ll make this the best night you’ll ever have._** **★**

“I will, Asriel. I will.”

The two of you rested your foreheads against one others, giggling at one another's company. Bless this stupid, loveable, sexy goat god for being your lover.

 **★** ** _Alright._** **★** Asirel pulled away a bit to look at your face. **★** ** _Since you’re willing to go all the way tonight, I’m gonna give you two options._** **★**

You raised an eyebrow at him . “Okay? What are the options for exactly?”

**★** **_Well, these two choices are mainly for who’s going to top and who’s going to bottom._ ** **★**

“Oh…” You said, not sure what to say at that.

The caprine chuckled at your wide-eyed look before he gave a sort-of hungry look at you. **★** ** _So, you want me to top and let me have my way with you? Or, do you want to top and have your way with me?_** **★**

“I umm…” You stuttered out, thinking hard of your answer.

 **★** ** _Hmm?_** **★** The caprine tilted his head at you.

You awkwardly cleared your throat. “I uh, I want you to take me.”

Asriel gave a look of surprise at your answer before asking. **★** ** _Are you sure?_** **★**

You gave a firm nod. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Asriel silently stared at you, contemplating on whether he should be happy that you're willing to bottom for tonight or not.

But he gave a small nod. **★** ** _Alright. Now if you’ll excuse me for one moment._** **★** Asriel’s hand came and lightly pushed you away from him before sitting up.

 **★** ** _I’m going to get some stuff to make sure I won’t hurt you tonight, okay?_** **★**

Sitting up onto the bed cross-legged, you gave a small nod. Smiling, the caprine crawls off the bed and heads over to a chest hidden within the corner of your room. You didn’t know that there was a hidden chest in your room, but you don’t question it. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Opening the chest, the caprine dug his fingers inside to pull out what seems to be a golden sheath knife. He uses the sharp edge of the knife and carefully cuts off the sharp tips of his claws, using small motions to round out the edges. He does this to only his right hand, as his fingers must be used for the most… delicate of things. For extra good measure, Asriel runs the blade’s edge in short shaving motions to smooth what’s left of his claws.

The caprine lets out a satisfied hum as he checks his now trimmed nails. Perfect, all rounded out and safe. He’ll take care of his other hand some other time. Asriel flicks the knife to get rid of the nail dust from his claws and shoves it back into the chest.

Perking up, Asriel snatches a small bottle of oil from the chest before closing it shut. The caprine then heads back to the bed, setting the bottle of oil onto the mattress as he sits down close to you.

“Uh… what did you cut your nails back there?”

The caprine lets out an amused chuckle. **★** ** _Well, it is for when I need to prepare you. I can’t have my sharp claws scratch you while I’m getting you ready._** **★**

You felt a twinge of worry settle in your stomach. “Oh. Great…”

**★** **_Are you nervous? You seem tense, little one._ ** **★**

“Yeah. I am.”

The caprine brushes the hair out of your eyes and leaned in the press a gentle kiss onto your forehead.

 **★** **_I understand that you're feeling nervous, maybe even a little sacred. But please know that I would never hurt you, little one. Not on purpose, and never will be. I just want to enjoy this. And it would really break my heart if you never want me again after this, all because I did something wrong._** **★**

“Okay. So uh, can we start small with fingers and all before… you know?” You said with a blush.

 **★** **_Of course, Buttercup. We’ll start small and see if you’re relaxed and comfortable enough to handle the rest of me._** **★**

You gave a nod. You can’t forget how big Asriel is, and it makes you feel worried of how you’re gonna fit the entire thing inside you. But matter your fears, you want it, and you want it bad. You’ll have to try very hard to relax, and do whatever it is necessary to finally have your god, no, your lover.

“So, if something goes wrong or if I get hurt then…?”

 **★** ** _Then I simply stop and we can do something else or stop all entirely. I cannot force myself on you, Y/N. I simply won’t._** **★**

Sighing, you leaned in and rubbed your blushing cheek into his soft fur. “I understand. I want you, Asriel. I really do.”

Asriel’s hand came up and petted your hair gently, making you hum at his light touch.

 **★** ** _I know you do. Just please me to stop if it gets too overwhelming for you._** **★**

You only manage a hum and a nod.

 **★** ** _Now, would you kindly lay yourself down on your stomach and have your backside raised in air for me so I can start?_** **★** Asriel asked kindly.

Giving another nod, you backed away and fully took off your undid robe and tossed it to the side. You then turned yourself around, lay yourself face-down onto the mattress, resting your head against a pillow. Using your knees to raise your lower body up, you presented your hindquarters to him, your cock and balls pointing down between your legs. The position is a little uncomfortable on your back, you got used to it quickly.

You feel your heart pound in your chest as you hear the deity pop open the bottle cup, feeling his presence getting closer to your laid out form till he’s right between your legs. You're nervous, you can admit it. But you’re not scared.

You couldn’t help but let out a gasp as you felt Asriel’s furry hand on your back, slowly rubbing it up and down soothingly, trying to calm you down. You slowly feel your body relax under his touch. While his warm, soft hand felt nice on your skin, it also had a firm grip onto you, keeping you steady for what’s about to come.

You jumped a bit as you felt wet finger dive between your cheeks, spreading the slippery oil around your hole. You want that you and Asriel are going to be in a mess once you're done, and you blush at the thought of the caprine wanting to bathe with you. But, it’ll all be worth it in the end.

The brush of Asriel’s fingers rubbed around your hole, trying to loosen it up a bit. You couldn’t help but slowly rock your hips back and forth against the deity’s furry fingers. It… it feels good, which makes you wonder why you're not concentrating on getting yourself relaxed. But still, you couldn’t help but moan as Asriel pushes his finger against your twitching hole, teasing you.

 **★** ** _Doing okay?_** **★**

You turned your head to the side and gave a nod. You felt hot, beads of sweat starting to form on your body.

“You can… go ahead and press forward.” You said with a shudder. “Please…”

And so, Asriel pressed his finger forward, only to stop when he felt you clamp down onto it immediately.

“I’m, I’m okay. Just… please.” You pathetically begged out.

While the pressure against your hole isn’t painful, it just… felt odd. Properly because of the oil. Asriel let out a hum, continuing to push your finger slowly into your ass until his knuckles brushed against your cheeks.

You let out a shuddered breath, your hips jumping a bit as you feel Asriel’s finger brush against your sensitive inner walls. The caprine lets out an amused hum at this, sliding his finger out a bit over slowly pushing it back in. It wasn’t that far inside you, but it was enough to do damage to you.

“Ahh… Asriel.” You moaned out rocking your hips to Asriel’s finger motion’s moving in and out of you.

Seeing your pleasured state, the caprine took this as a sign to move faster. Soon, his knuckles softly smack against your ass as his thrust grew more harder and firmer. You let out a whine of pleasure, biting your lips to keep yourself from making anymore noise.

You can feel your cock leaking between your legs, electric jolts buzzing around your body from the pleasurable simulation. Asriel’s hand touching you in that way is almost as good as his mouth on your body. It’s like deity already knows what makes you feel goods, almost too well in fact. Thankfully, the caprine eased up on you a bit, pulling his finger out of your hole while keeping a hold onto you.

**★** ** _Nice job._** **★** Asriel chuckled, giving you a pat on the back.

You only responded was a whine, now feeling oddly empty after his finger left your butthole. You don’t object to that, one finger won’t be enough to satisfy you, surely you needed more. Well, ask and you shall receive because sure enough, you felt two fingers lightly nudge against your puckered hole. Now a bit more eager, you push your hips back, ready to continue, to which the deity kindly oblige.

The caprine’s two fingers slowly purchased their way inside you, making you hiss a bit as you try to move your back a bit to Asriel’s wrist motions.

 **★** **_How are you holding up?_** **★**

Your heart jumped a bit as you felt a deep purr in your ear, didn’t know that Asriel leaned in close to you. The deity softly laughed at your jumpy nature.

“Um, I’m doing good. Uh…” You shuddered as you felt his fingers curve a bit inside you, rubbing your walls. “Warm.”

The caprine raised an eyebrow. **★** ** _Warm?_** **★**

You nod, softly closing your eyes. “Your fingers feel warm and slightly ticklish. But, it’s good.”

**★** **_I’m not hurting you aren’t I, little one?_ ** **★**

“No! Not at all! It’s just, m-mmm…”

Another chuckle tickles your ear. **★** ** _Good?_** **★**

“Yeah.” You moaned out.

You can almost feel Asriel’s dark grin against your face. **★** ** _Then let me help you feel even more good._** **★**

You let out a loud, sudden gasp, jerking hips as you felt his two fingers easily slide deep inside of you, no pain whatsoever. You then let out a groan, pressing your head against your pillow as Asriel moved his fingers in and out of you for a long, even thrusts instead of teasing you.

As Ariel continues to thrust his fingers inside of you, your mind begins to wander. You wonder what it would be like if your bodies joined together, with you underneath the deity as presses you down with his bulk. The thought of that caused your leaking dick to give a hearty throb, making you roll your hips in time with Asriel’s slow thrusts. Then, you gather enough air in your system to speak again.

“M-more…” You panted out.

 **★** ** _All in good time, my little flower._** **★** Asriel says, curling his fingers inside of you. **★** ** _You’re doing so well. Getting All nice and worked up for me._** **★**

Asriel pulled his fingers out of your hole, only to press it against your loosened rim, swirling it around just to tease you more. Your soft skin felt even hotter to the touch than before. You let out a whine of frustration, wanting to just turn around and let this goat take you. But your body is in too much of a pleasurable state for you to even do that. Asriel continued to tease you, swiping his up and down with your pucker, twitching for more contact.

You smack your head against the pillow with a frustrated growl.

“Come on!” You whine out, your embarrassment thrown to the wind, not hiding your shame. “Please! I want more.”

Asirel inserted his finger back inside your butthole, three now to be precise. With three fingers now inside you, it ripped a moan out as his fingers were able to stretch you out even more, while also stimulating your walls. Sweat starts building up across your body, your thighs trembling where they kneel, and your cock, dripping precum onto the bed sheets like a faucet.

You feel like your stuffed how you Asriel moves his fingers smoothly in and out of you. It was a gentle pace, but you rocked your body more and more into Asriel’s hand.

Eventually, after a few more thrusts, the caprine slowly pulls his fingers out of your loosened hole with a lewd we pop, your hole left gaping before clenching. Your legs then gave out on you as you slumped onto the bed, trembling and panting all the while.

 **★** ** _Haha! Feeling alright there, Butterfly?_** **★** He teasingly said, placing a kiss on the back of your neck.

“Yeeeaaahhh…” You wozzingly said, seemingly having hearts in your eyes.

Smiling, he reached his hands down and placed them down onto your hips, flipping you over onto your back with ease. Asriel then leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss at the corner of your mouth. You almost giggled, titling your head so that yours lips would meet accordingly to his. The caprine pulled back shortly after, both of you can’t seem to shake the smile off of each other's lips.

 **★** ** _Now what are you smiling about, Buttercup?_** **★**

You shook your head. “Oh, nothing in particular. But, I suppose I was thinking about you. Couldn’t help it.”

Asriel chuckled, nuzzling his snout against your nose. **★** ** _You really are a dork. You know that, Y/N?_** **★**

“Yeah. But I’m your dork.”

The deity smiled, pressing a light kiss onto your cheek.

 **★** ** _Ready to go?_** **★**

You nodded your nod, pressing your chin against the caprine’s shoulder.

**★** **_Good. Let me position myself for a moment and I’ll start off slow._ ** **★**

“Okay.”

Giving you one last kiss, Asriel laid you down flat on your back, your head resting comfortably against the firm pillow. The caprine then lifted your legs up (you lifting your hips up for support) and wrapped them around his waist. He then reached his hand to his erect cock and carefully aligned it to your awaiting pucker, the tip of it gently nudging your rim.

The caprine looked up to you. **★** ** _Ready?_** **★**

Taking a deep breath to calm your beating heart “Yes. I’m ready.”

And so, Asirel’s cock pressed against your anus before slowly pushing inside. You gritted your teeth, your finger gripping the bed sheets as you feel his thick cock stretch you out in an almost painful manner. He felt big, a lot bigger than his fingers, and you're only halfway there. You don’t if you’re able to take him all the way up to the hilt.

 **★** ** _Nngh…. Y/N. Are you okay?_** **★** Asriel panted out, biting his lip.

“Ugh, yeah.” Your gritted out through your teeth. “It hurts…”

 **★** ** _Do you want me to stop?_** **★**

You shook your head. “No, keep going. I can take it.”

**★** **_Okay. I’ll try not to hurt you. You're about halfway there, so just a little and you're all set._ ** **★**

With his thick cock halfway inside, Asriel pushed forward, being extra careful not to cause any damage to your tight, inner walls, giving soft encouraging words along the way. Your felt sweat dripping down your forehead, gritting through teeth as you fought through the pain. You’ve never taken everything this big before in your entire life. But seeing you taking most of Asriel cock like a champ feels like an achievement.

Eventually, after a few more firm pushes, Asriel was able to put his entire cock into your ass, his hips touching your cheeks. You let out a shuddering breath, both relief now that the hard part is over, and also that the tip of his dick is lightly brushing against your g-spot.

**★** **_Whew. I’m all the way in. I can’t believe you took all of me down to the base. I’m proud of you._ ** **★**

You gave him a shaky thumbs up. “Great, thanks. Just… can you not move for a moment or two? I want to, nngh, get used to you.”

 **★** ** _Sure._** **★**

To pass the time of you adjusting to the deity's thick shaft, Asriel leaned himself down, trailing kisses up your chin before plating a far more gentle one onto your lips. You feel yourself relax from Asriel’s lips against your own, bringing an arm around Asriel's neck wanting more of those soft fuzzy lips. Eventually, the two of you pulled away, the now painful feeling inside your ass gone completely.

“Okay. You can move now.”

Planting both hands and either side of the body for better leverage, the caprine pulls his cock slowly to the hip before sliding back in. He decides to take it nice and slow, his thick cock dragging along those tight inner walls of yours. Asriel then leaned himself down and used his lips to decorate your neck with more red splotches. As if the purple mark near your Adam’s apple wasn’t enough. You reached up and wrapped your arms Asriel’s back, your digging in a bit every time his thrusts reached deep inside him. Adjusting himself a bit, his thrusts when sliding in and out of you grew deeper, which caused to arch your back and moan, your cock spurting out a heavy dose of precum onto your stomach.

He keeps up the pace, following the flow while you writhe under him. Your stomach clenched and tightened, yours hips trying to match in time with Asriel’s slow thrusts.

"As-” You bit out a groan, your nails digging into Asriel’s back, sliding through his fuzzy fur.

“You’re going to slow.” You panted out.

Asriel gave an amused stare. **★** ** _Oh? Am I boring you?_** **★** He teased.

Suddenly, he snaps his hips forward with a hard thrust, hitting your g-spot. You let out a moan from the sudden spike in pleasure you’re feeling.

“Ah… I’m getting close.” Your hips jerk, trying to meet Asriel’s thrusts coming down on you.

Asriel grinned smugly, feeling the desperation of those jerky hips of yours, as well as you are clamping down on his dick.

 **★** ** _Aw~ Does my little sacrifice want to burst his load?_** **★** Asriel teased, mouthing at your neck, licking over your hickies.

He somewhat feels bad about your situation, not really. But he knows he is going to feel that guilt by tomorrow morning for teasing you so much. You arch on his dick, tightening your leg hold around Asriel’s waist. But despite your frustrations, the caprine kept his slow pace, going in and on each time.

 **★** ** _Do you not like it when I go slow?_** **★** Asriel said sultry, nuzzling your cheek, letting his muzzle brush over your soft skin as he talked.

 **★** ** _Do you not like it when I take you nice and slow, so that your body molds itself onto my dick, making you feel it long after we’re done?_** **★**

You let out a mewl, all whiny and pretty. Chuckling, Asriel wraps his hand around your leaking cock and starts to stroke it slowly with each thrust.

**★** **_Mmm… I just love being inside you, little flower. The way to clamp down on my dick while I hit your sweet spot. You like it too, huh Y/N?_ ** **★**

You nodded frantically, your sweat hair flopping about on your forehead.

 **★** ** _Yes. I think about stuffing myself in your tight little hole, wanting to show how much I love you._** **★** Asriel moaned as you tighten all around him.

With how the cparine is palming your dripping cock, it made you such a wreck with how much euphoric damage Asriel’s doing to your body.

**★** **_You’re so perfect, Buttercup. Like the stars above made you just for me._ ** **★**

You let out a loud gasp, continuing to writhe underneath the bulky caprine, making him grin hungrily at your state. The sounds you make was music to his ears. He can listen to your voice all day and never get tired of it.

 **★** ** _You’re so pretty for me right now, all flushed and panting. And you’re taking me so well._** **★** Asriel said, continuing to shower you with praise.

“So big…” You slurred before begging. “A-ah, faster please.”

Asriel gave a sudden snap at his powerful hips, your body jiggling from the sudden force plowing you. He does it again, and again, and again, and again. You feel your eyes roll back into your head as you feel his cock repeatingly over g-spot non stop at a face pace, saying Asriel’s over and over again like a silent prayer.

Asriel grunted, hands gripping your hips tightly as his cock throbbed repeatedly inside you, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Sensing his imminent oragasm, you clamp down on him. “Go ahead. Fill me.” You whispered out lewdly.

That was enough to send Asriel over the edge. With a few more hard thrusts, Asriel pulls back and plunges himself deep within your anal canal, his fangs biting into your shoulder hard, drawing blood. His moans were muffled into your skin as he felt his balls tightened, his cock throbbing hard before spurting out several large, thick spurts of cum inside you.

You also came as well, holding Asriel close to your body as your dick shoots out a few globs of cum onto your’s and Asriel’s stomach.

The caprine continues to give his shallow thrusts through his orgasm until he calms down, his moten hot cum warming your insides and some leaking out of your plugged asshole. Asriel removed his teeth from your shoulder, licking up the metallic blood bleeding from your bite mark as he soaked in the way your shudder under him.

“Wow…” You panted, your voice all tight and gravelly before letting out a tired sigh. “That. Was amazing.”

The caprine softly collapsed onto you, giving a quick nuzzle at your neck. **★** ** _Why, Thank you. I’m glad you liked it._** **★**

Asriel’s fingers drift over your chest, drawing nonsensical patterns over your sweaty skin. He then kisses up your neck, your cheeks, then finally your kiss-swollen lips, giving soft pecks to it. You mumble something out, cracking open an eye before it falls shut again.

“Asriel…” You mumble out, your voice broken. You squirm a bit underneath the caprine when his eyes doesn;t meet yours. “My shoulder hurts. And I need a bath.”

Asriel tugs open a lazy smile at the corner of his mouth.

 **★** ** _I suppose I need one as well. Also…_** **★** Asriel put a hand on your cheek, rubbing his thumb on soft, soothing circles.

 **★** **_Sorry for biting you like that. I got lost in the moment, I suppose._** **★** Asriel apologized, his words genuine.

You gave a tired smile. “I’ll be fine. One bite isn’t going to kill me. I’ll just clean it up and I should be good to go.”

Asriel looked a little unsure about that, but he gave a hum of agreement.

**★** **_So, ready to head to the bath?_ ** **★**

“Yeah. But first, you gotta pull out first.”

 **★** ** _Oh, right, heh._** **★** Asriel said, almost forgot that he’s still inside you.

The deity grunted, slowly pulling his thick cock from your asshole with a wet slurp. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh as the deity’s length slipped out of you and slapped against your inner thigh, the tip dribbling precum.

With the thick mass out of the body, you relaxed your abdominal muscles, pushing out the leftover cum oozing out from your stretched-out anus, splattering against the bedsheets.

“Whew, alright. Now we can go.”

Letting out a chuckle, Asriel sits himself up and collects you in his arms, giving you a kiss on the cheek before climbing out of bed, heading out of the room and into the bathroom.

* * *

The two spent a wonderful time inside the bathhouse. Both of you cleaned the spunk off of each other's body as well as cleaned off the deep bite mark Asriel gave you. The deity still feels a bit regretful after doing that but you make it up by giving him soft kisses in return, which he immediately feels happy about. After cleaning and holding on to each other for a few minutes, you and Asriel dried yourselves off and headed back to your room, your sheets now clean of the spunk embedded onto it. You suspected that Asriel used his powers to fix the room back to once it was, which is pretty generous of him in doing so.

Asriel led you over to the bed and you collapsed right into his arms when your bodies hit the soft mattress. You snuggled close to the caprine, tangling over legs against his as the soft, heavy blankets covered your forms.

“Hey Asriel?” You said seeking your god’s eyes in the glow of torchlight. “Can I ask you something?”

Asriel looks down at you, humming for you to continue.

 **★** ** _I just to say, thank you for the wonderful time I’ve had today. It was… amazing._** **★** You said blushing.

**★** **_Thank you, little flower. I’m happy you enjoyed your time spent with me._ ** **★**

“And Asriel?”

“Hmm?”

**★** **_I… I love you._ ** **★**

The caprine gave you a gentle smile. **★** ** _I love you too, my little flower. Now, sleep we have so much to do tomorrow morning._** **★**

Giving a soft nod, you rested your head against Asriel's chest, the sounds of his heartbeat and his fuzzy fur putting your mind at ease, lulling you to sleep. Asriel stayed up, lovingly watching you sleep in his arms, while lightly petting your head.

 **★** ** _Goodnight, my little sacrifice~_** **★** Asriel whispered out, pressing one last gentle kiss onto your forehead, causing you to make a small noise, causing him to snicker.

The caprine rested his chin on top of your head, slowly closing his eyes as sleep overtook him as well, the sounds of you and Asriel’s snores mingling inside the room.

From now until the end of time, you will forever be Asriel’s favorite sacrifice and also, his indefinite lover.


End file.
